


Breathe I

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 29,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the defeat of Voldemort, Harry and Severus work to build a life and a family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Breathe Series is a collection of drabbles and ficlets, many written for prompts at snarry100 on insanejournal - to date there are over 250 chapters totaling over 250,000 words. This loading process will take a while. The 1st Breathe drabble was posted July 31st, 2006

Disclaimer: Not mine - just playing with them -

Challenge 16 - explain their relationship to a 3rd party

**Breathe**

Breath caught painfully in his chest as he ran; undeniably peace had made him soft. A white obstacle blocked his path.

Pomfrey he gasped. Potterbroom

Eyes narrowed. I am sorry, no one is allowed

You can not keep mefrom my husband, Madam!

Husband? When did this happen? His anger spiked at the incredulous tone.

Last year, after we defeated Voldemort, we have been together since he finished school.

Truly, Severus, eyes narrowed, I know he would love deeply, but

He completes me, Poppy, there was true warmth in the satin voice.

Excellent, love, both Harry and the baby will fine.

 

hpsshpsshpss

**Gasp**  
 **Warnings:** Mpreg  
 **Challenge:** #17, through other people's eye

The pair stepped out of the fireplace in the hospital wing, brushing off soot. A screened off bed sat at the far end of the room; Harrys bed.

I cant believe it! _Snape_ of all people! Ron muttered quietly, Why didnt he tell us?

Actually

You knew! Ron exclaimed before he gasped at the sight of Snape curled protectively around Harry in the bed.

Yes, Hermione sighed, arent they sweet?

Snapes been better since the war ended, but sweet?

Severus is very protective, she said pointedly. They just fit together and now a baby!

Ron gasped again, pale. Bloody hell!

 

hpsshpsshpss

**Sigh**

**Warning:** Twincest implied

The pair strolled the bank of the wind-blown lake, silhouetted against the scarlet and purple sunset. Two raven heads close in conversation as they walked, but there was no hand-holding or public snogging between these men. A tinkling laugh was heard, brought to the identical red-headed men on the wind; the younger responded to something the older said. Harry stopped abruptly and pressed his husbands hand to his belly. Both then erupted in smiles.

Fred sighed as he leaned against his twin, watching the two. For that, I would even leave you.

George kissed his temple. Yes. And he sighed.

 

hpsshpsshpss

**Huff**

She huffed, infuriated at the raven-haired man across the garden. It was obscene to watch the twins fawn over him, allowed to rub the baby bump, as the dark presence hovered. Even her mother fussed as if he were family!

How dare he look so happy! Pregnant and glowing, it disgusted her! And when had Snapes face softened, his hair become soft and silky; when had the great bat become loveable?

Ginny huffed again, arms folded over her chest, glare on her face. He stole her Harry, bewitched him, seduced him, and robbed her of the future she had planned.

hpsshpsshpss

More to follow....


	2. Chapter 2

**Part I**

He moved suggestively against the oiled fingers, encouraging them to descend passed his back. They didn’t, to his disappointment.

Bloody therapeutic pregnancy massage and stubborn husband!

“Wonder what the twins are doing?” He muttered with practiced casualness.

Fingers dug deeper. “Why would I endeavor to speculate?” Came the sneer.

The fingers moved now to where he wanted them, stroking, stretching. Hiding a smirk through the preparation, Harry panted as he was filled in one thrush. Wicked hands stroked his skin as he quivered and came, a hand on his baby bump.

He loved it when Severus lost control, possessive git! 

 

**Part II**

“That color just doesn’t…”

“…look the right shade,” said the twins, peering into the cauldron.

“You were the idiots who wanted cherry-flavored aphrodisiac,” sneered their potions consultant, who eyed the identical faces suspiciously.

“But, Severus, it’s to go with the cherry-flavored massage oil…”

“…and lube…” the leering grins made him narrow his eyes.

“Despite the color, it should accomplish the goal,” he extinguished the flame.

“Perhaps we should try it…”

“…on an unsuspecting subject,” both heads turned toward Harry sitting across the room.

“No need,” Severus said with a superior smirk, “pregnancy has already made him insatiable.” 

Twin grins erupted.

**Part III**

Identical hands tugged and twisted identical cocks. Spare hands caressed the other’s arses as both panted and watched the two naked men on the soft rug in front of them. Slender pale legs wrapped around a not-so-slim waist, one pounding into the other.

“He’s going to kill us when it’s over,” Fred panted.

“I told him not to drink it,” George wheezed. 

“Gads, who cares! So hot! Who would have thought our little Harry…”

“…was such a stud!”

They looked up as the Potions master howled, Harry shudder as he climaxed. 

“Or Snape was a bottom!” 

And came in unison.


	3. Groan

**Title:** Groan  
 **Author:** lilyseyes">  
 **Rating:** M/NC-17  
 **Warnings:** MPreg  
 **Challenge:** # 19: Their Idiosyncrasies.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine  just playing with them

**I**

Severus was hot and irritable as he bent to retrieve a cold drink from the ice-box in their small kitchen. A hand patted his arse familiarly and Severus had to physically swallow a scathing comment. He hated being petted like a mangy family mongrel, yet Harry always touch him anytime he walked by. The possessiveness of the act annoyed him and it was the one habit the young man had that he despised.

Potter! Must you always manhandle me? Severus snapped.

Hurt briefly flickered in the verdant depth, and Severus groaned.

Damn pregnancy hormones, he glowered at his retreating mate.

* * *

 

**II**

Embarrassment heated his face, tears threatened as Harry curled on the bed; his hands rubbed his ever-expanding belly. Severus didnt like casual touch, but Harry couldnt help himself. To him, touch equated love. Nobody had ever touched him when he was a child and Harry _needed_ to touch those he loved.

A whisper of sound and Severus was there, kissing him. Those magical hands stroked his skin, soothing his anguish as they spoke the words of love Severus seemed unable to utter. Harry groaned as his cock was drawn into that marvelous mouth, and immediately came.

My brat, Severus sighed.

* * *

**Second drabble**  
 **Title:** Exhale  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** MPreg  
 **Challenge:** # 19: Their Idiosyncrasies.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine  just playing with them

Severus exhaled noisily when his wandering hand encountered cold sheets where the lithe form of his husband should be. Potters nocturnal sojourns were one idiosyncrasy he had hoped would cease, but pregnancy had stirred old insecurities. It wouldnt help to stalk after Harry, who was assuredly sitting in the nursery and attempting to convince himself he could be a loving parent. The bed dipped, and Severus exhaled again, as Harry slid in. He wrapped his arms around the chilled form.

Cease acting like a Hufflepuff, Potter! If you are capable of loving me, then a child will be no challenge.


	4. Hyperventilate (in 4 parts)

**Title:** Hyperventilate (in 4 parts)  
 **Author:** lilyseyes  
 **Rating:** M/NC-17  
 **Warnings:** MPreg, twincest, voyeurism, implied rimming  
 **Challenge:** # 20: Their Insecurities  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine  just playing with them

**For my favorite working-woman scientist irisgirl12000**

 

 **One**  
Standing in front of the mirror, Harry turned sideways, attempting to find his waist, and failed. His son occupied the Quaffle-sized lump in his abdomen, and Harry knew he had ceased to be attractive to Severus. As the pregnancy advanced, the less his husband had touched him, the less time he had for Harry.

His breath became short and shallow, Severus was going to abandon him, Harry knew with certainty. Everyone he loved had, why should his husband be different? He clutched at his chest, breath rapid and painful, could he survive losing Severus?

Harry sank to the floor, hyperventilating.

 

 **Two**  
Severus tugged at his throbbing cock, envisioning the softly rounded figure of his husband writhing beneath him. One sharp twist and he came. Disgusted with himself, he cast a cleaning charm and straightened his robes. Harry should be asleep now, and Severus could hold him without the worry that he force himself on the pregnant man, sink into the lush warmth

Pervert, he admonished himself, surely it was wrong to desire this much. He would drive the boy away with his unhealthy desires if he couldnt control them. Severus tried to breathe, his chest constricted. Could he survive losing Harry?

 

 **Three**  
Im fat and he doesnt want me, Harry wailed tearfully.

Fred and George stared at him and then each other. Finding Harry on the floor was a shock; this was unbelievable. The old sod was besotted with his husband and fought his baser urges; that information spilled out unintentionally during their joint brewing experiments, but the bereaved, stricken expression on Harrys face said he believed differently. Gads, what these two were doing to each other! Snape was sex on legs, and Harry pregnant and gorgeous, and the love evident.

Perhaps we can help, Fred said, a hand petting Harrys hair.

 

 **Four**  
Severus stepped into the room and froze.

Stop squirming, George! See, Harry, just use the tip of your tongue and

Harry watched avidly, sleep-pants tented, as Fred buried his face between Georges cheeks. Severus went rock-hard at the aroused face of his husband.

Severus will like that? He wont be disgusted because Im fat and

Severus didnt need to hear the rest, dropped to his knees as he yanked Harrys pants down. How had he misjudged the situation so badly?

Must I always show you the proper way to do everything? His snarl lost in the crack of Harrys arse.

 

* * *

 **Title:** Moan  
 **Warnings:** MPreg,  
 **Challenge:** # 20: Their Insecurities  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine  just playing with them

Severus watched Harry from the corner of his eye, hands itching to cup that sweet arse. He stifled a moan. Harry hunched over a thick tome, tip of his tongue clamped between his lips, shirt bunched-up and hand stroking his rounded belly. The urge to moan became stronger as he watched that hand caress skin. Giving up any pretence, Severus looked over and blinked.

You are reading Chaucer in _Middle English_!

I dont want you thinking Im stupid.

Irritating, aggravating, impetuous, arousing, gorgeous, but never stupid, Severus growled, lips descending.

It was Harrys turn to moan as communication turned nonverbal.


	5. HP Fandom :: Where your Harry Potter Fan Fiction needs are met

  
**Warnings:** MPreg  
 **Challenge:** # 21: Their Courtship  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine  just playing with them  
 **Beta:** irisgirl12000

* * *

  
**Take I**

Severus surreptitiously monitored his husbands breathing; the baby was pushing against his diaphragm. The sweet sound reminiscent of the night he finally gave in to the temptation that was Harry Potter.

Steady breathing had alerted him to Harrys presence, after a courtship of arguments why a relationship between them was a bloody mistake. Severus was tired of pushing the stubborn teenager away. Harry tried again; he kissed him silly. Dropping to his knees, his mouth closed around the lovely cock; Harry exploded as only a virgin could.

If you desire this, Potter, follow me.

Severus was eternally thankful Harry had.

* * *

  
**Take II**

Harry sighed in his sleep and Severus remembered their first night together:

He strode from the loo, smile on his face, until Severus glimpsed his empty bed. The missing body appeared beyond the bed, delectable arse still bare  
.  
Potter! Did I indicate you should vacate?

The impossibly green eyes blinked, hurt evident, sigh escaping as Severus stalked over.

If I wanted you gone, I would leave no doubt, Severus snarled, gentle hand tugging him back to bed.

Enfolded in strong arms, Harry snuggled. If I live, can I be a sentimental sod?

Idiotic Gryffindor, Severus sighed, you may indeed.

* * *

  
**Take III**

The baby shifted under his hand, Harry slept on, whilst Severus reminisced:

The final battle was long, bloody; Harry had not escaped injury, nor had he. Two days after the fall, a perpetual crowd surrounded the Chosen One.

The impertinent child had shown up in Spinners End, pale and defiant.

You left me, Severus.

He snarled. Your bloody fan club

Doesnt work anymore.

Sighing, You can have anyone

Goodwant you.

The emerald eyes bored into his, and Severus knew it had been a mistake to teach the brat Legilimency. Arms wrapped around him, and Harry Apparated them to Gretna Green.  



	6. HP Fandom :: Where your Harry Potter Fan Fiction needs are met

  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine  just borrowing them to play with  
 **Beta:** the brilliant irisgirl12000  
 **Word Count:** Aprox 2400  
 **Warnings:** Kinks  listed below

**Pornicators Challenge: Kinks: Incest/Twincest, MPreg, Rimming, Acomoclitic - A preference for hairless genitals. Inspectionism - Voyeurism. Irrumation - Fellatio. Tragolimia - Desire for sex regardless of attraction to partner. Zelophilia - Arousal from jealousy. Zwischenstufe - Arousal from person/s of the same sex.**

* * *

Fingers brushed lightly over his gently rounded belly, and the dungeon air cooled his naked flesh. Harry frowned as he struggled up through layers of cotton to wake up. Something was wrong; the fingers on his skin were too small, the mouth now trying to coax his flaccid penis was all wrong. It was the deep, hot mouth of his husband he wanted, that he so loved. This mouth was smaller, rougher, all but gnawing on his sensitive glans, and Harry wanted to jerk away. The mild sleeping potion hed taken earlier that evening made his arms and legs so heavy, they felt bound.

Sevrus? Harry questioned.

Even as he spoke, a familiar floral scent brought a slight edge of panic and he brought him fully awake. A hand grabbed his balls and tugged painfully, and Harry winced as he struggled to open his eyes. The dim figure bent over him was small and slender; the single candle highlighted the gleam of copper hair. He had spent a fair amount of time with Fred and George Weasley recently, and he knew this was neither of them.

Ginny? What are you doing? Harrys voice raised an octave as he attempted to move, and found he was bound to the bed.

Ginny Weasley pulled off his cock, her hair disheveled and face twisted into a disgusted sneer.

Bloody hell, Harry, I can understand you being queer, but this is ridiculous! She waved a hand over his shaved groin. Does that ugly bastard make you do this?

Harry ground his teeth, testing the strength of the spell that held him immobile as he ignored Ginny Weasley berating his husband. He concentrated his magic first on forming a shield around the unborn son he carried, and secondly on getting a message to Severus. The Potions master was in his private lab with Fred and George Weasley, working on a potion they had developed together that would work as a short-term aphrodisiac for the new sexual aid line the twins were developing. The Floo must have been left open after the Weasleys had Floo'd in, set as it was to allow anyone of Weasley blood through.

filthy half-blood son of a bitch! You were supposed to be mine! I was to be Mrs. Harry Potter, the wife of the Chosen One!! I could even have stomached letting you fuck me once a week, and I'd have make you grateful for that much! Now, you and that bloody bastard are going to suffer for the rest of your lives! The brown eyes were narrowed in hatred and flashed with a demented fervor. What will happen to your precious baby when you are in Azkaban for raping me, huh? Do you think Snape is going to want anything to do with you or your spawn then?

Her wand was in her hand, and to his horror, Ginny was pointing it at his limp cock. Penis moliar! Produxi sperma!

Harry gasped as a sharp pain ripped through his groin. His penis became instantly rock hard, his balls drawing up as if in preparation for climax. An unbearable ache started just below where his child lay, and he tried to wrench himself away. His magic began to swirl around him just as the door to their bedroom blasted open.

Immobulus! Severus Snape snarled at the naked young woman who was attempting to straddle his pregnant husband.

Twin gasps came from the shadowy figures that followed him into the room, but Harry could not care less; the pain in his groin was increasing. Liquid fire seemed to pulse in his abdomen, and fear for his baby set a pulse of magic through him, breaking the spell that held him. He began to writhe, pushing a frozen Ginny off the bed, as he tried to find some relief. The feeling of being perched on the edge of climax was agony.

Severus stepped over the bint as he moved to try and soothe the agitated young man. Harry whimpered as Severus touched him, yanking the older man down to rub against him. Harry rutted desperately against him, even as he sobbed.

Sev hurts! Help me!

The whimper was heart-wrenching. Recognizing the tingle of Harrys wild magic, the older man maneuvered the younger man on top of him, supporting his weight. Harry sobbed as he rubbed himself against Severus flaccid cock, but thankfully it was only moments before he exploded in what sounded like a painful climax. The Potions master gathered his sobbing husband in his arms as he sat up and scowled, seething with rage.

Fred Weasley had bound his sister and tied her to one of the poles at the end of the bed. George gingerly held an empty potion vial at arms length, a deep frown on his face. Neither appeared to want to meet his eyes.

Well? Severus snapped, knowing these two well enough now to know they had bad news.

The vial contained a powerful fertility drug, guaranteed to produce a pregnancy

and the spells Ginny has cast produce a long-lasting erection and multiple ejaculations, Fred said, shame-faced.

The ginger-haired witch struggled against her bonds, anger and hatred twisting the usually angelic face into a mask of ugliness. The cold brown eyes seemed to glow with a feral light, and the look of loathing was no less for either of her brothers.

We believe Ginny was planning on raping Harry and then Obliviating him, only to charge him with rape.

And when she turned up pregnant with Harrys child, she probably hoped it would turn you against him.

Severus examined the two red faces. Tell me what you are withholding, he snapped, as Harry began to move restlessly in his arms.

She got the spells from us, George admitted as he began to undress.

An experiment that went terribly wrong Fred shrugged out of his robes.

You are going to need help keeping Harry stimulated

until the spells wear off, or he will suffer a great deal of pain

to which we can personally attest.

The two naked young men crawled onto the bed, all red, pink, and freckles, just as Harry began to whimper and thrash again in Severus arms. Fred held up a vial of the special lubricant they had been brewing, one that contained a numbing agent.

He will need this, Severus; otherwise his cock is going to be rubbed raw.

Severus nodded, occupied with trying to hold onto his whimpering, squirming husband. Tell me what we need to do to help him!

The twins exchanged a glance, then Fred spoke. Do you trust us, Severus?

Harrys face was buried in Severus' throat, his hands clutching at his swollen belly as he whimpered in pain. Severus knew Harry loved the two like brothers, and had protected their secret as he had their lives in the final battle with the Dark Lord. He remembered back to the afternoon of the mishap with the cherry-flavored aphrodisiac; yes, there was trust. Swallowing the jealousy that flared, knowing they would need to touch his Harry, the former Death Eater met the two pairs of chocolate brown eyes, and nodded. The bitch tied to the bed made a muffled noise, her hips twisting.

What about _her_? Severus snarled as the twins began to stroke their hands along Harrys back.

Let her watch, George bit out, and eat her heart out, if she has one left!

Working together, they soothed Harry enough to lay him on his back, Severus laying beside him, and kissing him deeply. The twins continued to stroke the fevered skin, and Fred moved to kneel between the younger mans thighs. The sight was one that both infuriated and enflamed Severus, his normally possessive nature having bordered on obsessive since they found out about the pregnancy. Yet, the sight of twin redheads worshiping Harry with their mouths had his cock throbbing. Fred pulled back enough for Severus to see that he was licking and sucking on the naked testicles, while George gave a pair of pale nipples his considerable attention. He had never felt so aroused.

With a silent spell, the Potions master banished his clothing to the wardrobe, a move that drew appreciative noises from their guests, and he almost jumped out of his skin when a freckled hand brushed up his thigh. The bottle of special lube was held out to him, and in a spontaneous act of trust, Severus shook his head.

Prepare him for me, Mister Weasley, and do it correctly. His snark only seemed to make the young man grin.

Severus turned his attention to his husband. Sitting up, he angled Harry across his chest, one hand dropping to stroke the mound of flesh that contained their growing son while the other cupped his head. Settling him firmly in his lap, Harrys legs spread across his thighs, Severus leaned against the headboard, his very hard cock aligned with the cleft of Harrys arse.

Fred nearly dropped the glass vial, and paused to watch the stoic Potions master as Severus kissed the young man hungrily, one hand cradling the mound of baby. George made his way down to Fred and delivered a devouring kiss of his own before swiping his tongue up the respectable length of Harrys cock. With fingers coated in lube, Fred settled between the couples legs again and slid one finger slowly into his friend, stifling a groan at the tight heat that greeted him. Unable to resist temptation, the redhead leaned closer to add his tongue to the endeavor.

The agonizing feeling that had abated somewhat after the first climax was back, and Harry felt himself whimper despite the tongue mapping the inside of his mouth. Severus larger hand stroked his belly, while Harrys eyes flew open when he realized someone was sucking his cock. The sight of one twin expertly bobbing up and down on his erection greeted him.. Severus licked along his jaw and sucked his sensitive earlobe into the incredible mouth, just as he felt another tongue taste the skin around the finger breeching him. The combination of sensations was intoxicating. They pushed him over the edge again, and he screamed unabashedly as he came.

Severus held his husband through the climax, his cock so hard that it ached, and he had to close his eyes for a moment, shutting out the vision of the men in his bed, and pull himself back from the breech. He murmured nonsense into Harrys ear, trying to ignore the hand that continued to stroke his thigh. He could feel the movement of Weasley One as he continued to stretch his love, and felt Weasley Two shift a bit closer to his twin. Harsh breathing sounded from the end of the bed, but Severus resisted the temptation to look.

Lift him up a bit, Severus. Was that George? he wondered as he responded to the directive.

A warm hand closed around his cock, and Severus eyes flew open as he bit back a moan. The hand was larger than his Harrys, but still arousing as it coated him with sure strokes. That same hand guided him forward and into the well-prepared entrance. Severus did not bother to stop the groan as he slipped inside the tight passage, the satin walls hugging him as he seated himself. He could see the both twins still caressed his husband with their lips and one hand; other hands had aligned the thick, freckled cocks that now rubbed together gently. The Potions master dropped both hands grasped the slender hips as Harrys lips sought his, his hips rocking demandingly.

The tip of a wet tongue flicked across balls, following the line of his cock to the point where it disappeared into Harrys body, and Severus ripped his lips away so that both he and his love could howl their approval. The wicked muscle continued to lick and delve into any crack or crease it could find, and Severus widened his legs as much as he could in encouragement. The sensations of being encased in Harrys tightness, a lubed finger wriggling into his own arse, and that tongue overwhelmed him, and Severus bared his teeth, thrusting upwards as hard as he could. The finger swiped across his sweet spot just as the muscle gripping him clenched and Harry came for the third time, making Severus literally see stars. His climax ripped the breath from his lungs, and he was barely aware of the twins ejaculate spattering his thigh.

The raven hairresting against his chin was damp with sweat, but Severus was able to relax when he felt the tension slowly leave his husbands body and his breathing returned to normal. It seemed that the curse had run its course. His narrowed eyes shot to the witch who was panting and struggling at the foot of the bed, her hips still jerking, searching for enough friction to achieve her own climax. How very fitting, he thought maliciously, as the tingle of a cleaning charm passed over him. A blanket settled over the two of them, and Harry wriggled a fraction, trying to sit up, his emerald eyes shining when he looked at his husband. The chit moaned in frustration as Severus cradled the silent, languid young man to his chest. The Potions master scowled at the now wilted form of Ginny Weasley. Fred and George dressed silently, smiles turning to frowns as they saw where his eyes had landed.

Are you going to hand her over to the Aurors? he demanded, stilling a suddenly restless Harry by caressing his rounded belly.

The Aurors? Bloody hell, Severus, Azkaban would be too good for what she tried to do! Fred shook his head, exchanging a dark look with his twin. No, well do worse than that

well turn her over to Mum!

Ginny promptly fainted.  



	7. Sob

  
**Title:Sob**  
 **Author:** lilyseyes  
 **Rating:** M/NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 100x3  
 **Warnings:** MPreg  
 **Challenge:** #23: Firsts  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine  just playing with them  
 **Another in the Breathe series**

 

 

**Sob I**

A tiny foot kicked his fathers hand and Severus automatically petted Harrys belly, soothing father, daddy, and offspring at once. His husband arched into the touch, another of the little hitchy sounds escaped him, reminiscent of a sob. Severus had learned the sound was indicative of happiness in the younger wizard.

Tonights sob prompted by an argument over what to name their son. Severus was adamant the boy bear a proud name, Erasmus or Ceron, both meaning beloved. Harrys eyes narrowed.

Our first born will bear a dignified name, Potter! Severus snapped.

First, Severus? We can have more that one?

 

 

**Sob II**

The first time Severus had heard that joyful sob was as he sank into his young lover for the first time; his eyes mesmerized at the sight of his flesh sinking into the incredibly tight heat. He had stopped instantly, believing he was hurting Harry, only to hear a groan of frustration and feel those hips arch upward.

Impatient, impertinent brat! I will not hurry!

He breathed as he slid in fully, leaning down to take the full lips. Severus sealed the next sob between them as he took the virgin to ecstasy with tongue and cock working in tandem.

 

 

**Sob III**

Well, MrSmith, you are indeed pregnant. The kindly healer smile at him broadly.

Harry Flooed back to Hogwarts, thrilled and terrified. They were going to have a baby! He stepped out to find Severus waiting, the St. Mungos appointment scroll in hand. The dark eyes examined his pale face and trembling hands.

Harry?

Fear gripped him and for the first time ever, Severus forced the words out his suddenly tight throat. Ilove you.

Harry launched himself into those beloved arms, a joyful sob ripped from his throat.

Severus, Im pregnant!

Another first in his life happened as Severus Snape fainted.  



	8. Sobbed

**Title:Sobbed**  
 **Author:** lilyeyes  
 **Rating:** M/NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 100x3  
 **Warnings:** MPreg, Rimming,  
 **Challenge:** #23: Firsts  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine  just playing with them  
 **Another in the Breathe series**

**I**

Harry was determined his first child not be burdened by some presumptuous name. He would be named for his father as Harry loved Severus beyond reason and wished their first born to bear his name. His little Sev would be the image of his papa, dark eyes and hair, intelligent and loving.

The young wizard eyed his husband, naked and damp from the shower, the wheels began turning in his mind, and a soft length of ribbon appeared in his hand.

Have you been bound, love? he asked, eyes calculating.

No Severus cock twitched.

First time for everything.

Severus swallowed.

 

 

 

 

**II**

Sweat dampened his skin, his head thrashed as Harrys tongue traced the ring of muscles, lapping at sensitive skin for the first time. He was a gifted beginner and Severus sobbed as sensations crested but there was no relief.

Harry, please ~

Pulling back, Harry guided himself to the prepared entrance, easing the blunt tip inside. His fingers stroked the purpling cock, toying with the constricting ribbon.

For fucks sake, Potter, you can name him! Just get on with it!

Harry thrust hard, hitting the right spot as he released the ribbon, and both men sobbed as they found release.

 

 

**III**

The wild hair was damp as Severus nuzzled it. He hid the smile that erupted; he truly enjoyed when Harrys inner Slytherin came out to play. A happy sob hiccupped from the pregnant wizard nestled against him.

Unease prickled. What name would you propose for the child?

To name him after the most honorable man I have known, Severus.

Severus swallowed a sob of his own. You will name him Albus?

A tiny foot thumped his side as a hand smacked his chest. You prat! I want to name him Severus!

Harry pretended the sound he heard was a hiccup.  



	9. Hiccup

  
**Title:Hiccup**  
 **Author:** lilyseyes"  
 **Rating:** Rish  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** MPreg,  
 **Challenge:** #25: Intoxication  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine  just playing with them  
 **Another in the Breathe series**

 

 

* * *

 

Severus stumbled, his usually graceful stride choppy. Damn Weasleys! Last time hed test a new product for them! It was a good thing Harry was asleep, drunk and randy just wouldnt do.

He wasnt. The pregnant man was pacing and rushed to him.

Severus hiccupped. Heat rose in his face. No ~ hiccup ~ well

Emerald eyes narrowed, Harry sniffed.

Severus?

~ hiccup ~ Damn Tweasleys did it

Eyes widened. Brandy candy? Cognac Confections?

Severus pressed against him. Firewhistywhiskey Fancy

With the special cherry

Yes

Their clothes vanished, Harry licked his lips hungrily. I love those guys. Bend over, love!


	10. Breathe II

  
**Title:Breathe II**  
 **Author:** lilyeyes  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100x3  
 **Warnings:** MPreg  
 **Challenge:** #25: Intoxication  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine  just playing with them  
 **Another in the Breathe series**

Breathe II

* * *

Pain ripped through his abdomen and Harry gasped, doubling over as little Severus twitched. Breathe, he told himself. The pain eased; Harry made it to their empty chambers. Another wave hit and he cried out into the silent room.

Hands stroked his taunt skin, a velvet voice instructing him to breathe. The sight of the beloved face was intoxicating, relief washing the pain away. The baby kicked hard, as if the contracting muscles made him uncomfortable, settling only when his father ran a soothing hand over the little foot.

Your son seems to have inherited your lack of patience, Severus.

 

* * *

 

The baby is coming too fast, Severus, Poppy worried, the birth canal hasnt yet formed.

Severus stroked the sweat-dampened hair off Harrys forehead, gaze lingering on the pale face. He couldnt stand the thought of what losing their son would do to his husband, but Severus couldnt lose Harry.

Do what you must.

She draped sheets and cast the spells for the Caesarean. Gripping the unconscious mans hand tightly, Severus anxiously watched as their son was brought into the world; too still, too quiet.

Breathe, little one, Poppy crooned, breathe!

The earsplitting wail was the sweetest sound Severus ever heard.

 

* * *

 

Finally alone, Severus pressed a kiss to Harrys forehead, the beloved face relaxed in well-deserved sleep. A noise from the cot drew his attention. Dark eyes looked up as Severus reached in to lift little Severus out. A silky cap of raven hair, his own chin, and mercifully, a perfect Potter nose decorated the babys tiny face.

Hello, son, Severus whispered.

A tiny hand circled the proffered finger, those eyes met his, and the baby wove his intoxicating spell over Severus heart

Two pairs of brown eyes misted under the borrowed cloak as future godfathers watched silently from the shadows.  



	11. Breathe

  
**Warnings:** MPreg  
 **Challenge:** #26: Promises  
 **Beta:** irisgirl12000  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine  just playing with them

* * *

Changed and fed, little Severus seemed content to lie on his fathers bare chest, clad only in a diaper. A blazing fire chased the night chill as Severus watched his son inhale and exhale, hand splayed across the small back. Emotion welled in him as the eyes, so dark green they appeared black, blinked.

My personality may not be ideal, Severus James, but I can promise you will never doubt that you are loved, were loved from your conception, and will never have to fear a hand raised to you in anger.

Neither noticed the shadow shift in the doorway.

 

* * *

 

His two Severuses slept peacefully, and Harry carefully lifted the baby. He inhaled the sweet baby scent as he carried his son to his cot.

Your Papa is right, little one, you are very precious to us. I promise that you will never be forced to go hungry or be demeaned for things you do. I will teach you to know Papas angry face really means he is worried and his growl simply means he cares. Papa may act prickly, but he loves us both.

If you have completed my character assassination, Potter, a silky voice purred, come to bed.

 

* * *

 

The feeling of being seized and covered with warm flesh made Harry inhale sharply. The sensation of warm lips covering his in a demanding kiss and fingers stroking down his flanks made his cock harden. His lips teased as Severus shifted, fingers cupping his balls. A thumb brushed his entrance, then the tingle of the lubrication spell and fingers followed.

I promised you would never doubt the depth of my devotion, Severus whispered, thrusting hard.

Harry welcomed him home as the hard cock filled him, claimed him. Repossessing Severus mouth, Harry kept his howls of appreciation from waking their son.


	12. Inhale

  
**Warnings:** MPreg, Tweasley  
 **Challenge:** #26: Promises  
 **Beta:**  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine  just playing with them

* * *

Severus eyed the twin menaces critically. His son slept peacefully on Fred's shoulder as the ritual progressed.

It no longer mattered how young they were or even that they were Gryffindor, as they pledged to protect his son with their lives and their magic. They respected him.

An Unbroken Vow woven into the ceremony at George's request both surprised and pleased him. A sniff sounded beside him, and he drew Harry against his side, finally at peace with his husband¢s choice of godfathers.

With a sniff, Severus remembered the promise of a special, private celebration afterwards and certain cherry-flavored potion.


	13. Gurgle

  
**Warnings:** MPreg, fluff  
 **Challenge:** #27: Touch  
 **Beta:** irisgirl12000  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine  just playing with them

 

* * *

The one with bright eyes tickled his stomach, played with his toes, and touched him carefully with inexperienced hands. He made silly faces and talked in a funny, singsong voice. With kisses and caresses, Daddy made him feel warm, happy, and loved.

The one with dark eyes held him close to his chest, stroking his head and talking to him in a deep, comforting voice. His face did not scrunch up, his lips barely twitched when he smiled, but his sure hands cradled him. With touches and tones, Papa made him feel safe, protected, and loved.

Little Severus gurgled happily.  



	14. Gulp

  
**Warnings:** MPreg, twincest, rimming, foursome (sort of)  
 **Challenge:** #27: Touch  
 **Beta:** irisgirl12000  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine  just playing with them

* * *

Hands stroked and tugging his cock; wet tongue traced the ring of muscles between his cheeks, and Harry gulped air into his constricted throat. The touch of hands, familiar and not so familiar, drove him wild.

To set the Vow, Fred said, a Slytherin gleam in his eye while George had put Severus James, fed and diapered, to bed.

Harry opened his eyes. A freckled cock, hard and weeping, was within reach; he swallowed it in one gulp. One twin groaned, the other moaned, and Severus sniggered from between his thighs.

No potion, thanks, Severus was enough aphrodisiac for him

* * *

Severus glanced up from his delightful activity to see Harry gulp down Freds cock; he covered his own sound of arousal with a snicker. Oiled fingers replaced tongue as he rose to his knees. George mimicked his actions, each watched as their partners touched each other, stroking with fingertips.

 _Hot, tight, home_ ; Severus thought as he slid into his husband.

He needed no potion to love his Harry. The sight of nubile bodies sliding against each other was arousing; Harry was intoxicating.

Severus leaned over and touched his lips to Harrys as he came, and the room echoed multiple shouts.

* * *

The room was dark. Little Severus breathed softly in his cot. Legs entwined, the length of their bodies pressed skin on skin. A soft touch stroked his hair.

That was interesting.

Indeed.

I think I like it better when it is just you and I with our fantasies.

Excluding exigent circumstances, I would agree.

Harry gulped a breath until he deciphered the sentence, and then relaxed. His fingers stroked through a patch of wiry hair.

I love you, Severus.

The arms holding him tightened, the hand cupped his head as Severus kissed him fiercely.

You have excellent taste, my Harry.

* * *


	15. Breath

  
**Warnings:** MPreg  
 **Challenge:** #27: Touch  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine  just playing with them

 

* * *

They never held hands in public or engaged in public affections other couples seemed to.

It hurt in the beginning, when touch would have meant so much to him. Neither was raised with affectionate touches. Their touches exchanged in the dark of their bedroom.

Until the moment he felt the caress of obsidian eyes, and the breath caught in his throat. Those eyes could stroke his hair or hold his hand from across the room. Even now, they held the power to steal Harrys breath away as they lingered on his face, and brushed the top of little Severus head.


	16. Coo

  
**Warnings:** MPreg, fluff  
 **Challenge:** #28: Home  
 **Beta:** irisgirl12000  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine  just playing with them

* * *

**Severus**

Severus stepped into the quiet room and sighed as he leaned back against the door that barricaded home from the outside world. A soft coo drew his eyes to the plush rug in front of the blazing fire and his eyes softened. Little Severus lay kicking his romper-clad legs, and an exhausted Harry slept curled around him.

Moving silently, Severus knelt down beside the pair. His son gurgled happily as Severus stroked a finger over the downy cheek, a tiny hand wrapping around his papas finger.

Severus was mistaken; it was not the place, but these two who defined home.

* * *

**Severus James**

He made happy noises, joyfully kicking his legs. Daddy lay beside him, his breath tickling Severus ear and he cooed in delight. His tummy was full, his nappy dry and he was warm. Daddy kept him that way.

A finger stroked his cheek. Severus knew the gentle touch, saw the beloved face, cooing as his papas dark eyes watched. He grabbed the finger, pleased with himself, and told Papa so. Those eyes were warm, even if Papa did not grin at him like Daddy.

They were his, he knew, to take care of him and love him. He was home.

* * *

**Harry**

The babys happy noises changed, becoming delighted gurgles. Harry smiled, feeling the presence of his husband. His weary eyes didnt want to open: two months of feedings every few hours were taking their toll. A hand carded through his hair, and one eye opened to see little Severus gnawing on a potion-stained finger, Severus leaning over them. The baby kicked and cooed.

Harry turned his head slowly, and those obsidian eyes moved from their son to him. His breath caught in his chest. There, in the dark eyes filled with unconditional love, was his whole world.

Harry was truly home.


	17. Squeal

  
**Warnings:** MPreg, implied parental sex  
 **Challenge:** #29: Dreams  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine  just playing with them

* * *

Harry patted his sons back as he rocked the restless baby.

**_~ BURP ~_ **

Harry smiled until dampness soaked through his shirt and he caught the aroma of sour milk. Another, more insidious odor became evident. He gagged. How could that small body produce such vile waste?

He held his breath while he changed the nappy, banished his shirt.

As Harry leaned down the baby caught sight of him, and the tiny face lit in sheer adoration as little arms reached up. Severus squealed for his Daddy.

Harry smiled, in that unconditional love was everything hed dreamed fatherhood would be.  


* * *

A squeal from Severus James drew his fathers attention from a mountain of dismal essays. The infants face was lit with a toothless grin, and Harrys answering smile was breathtaking. Bare-chested, his husband swooped down to tickle the giggling baby.

The image flashed through his mind of a tall, dark-haired boy standing at his side, effortlessly skinning shrivel figs as Severus showed his green-eyed sister how to properly stir a bubbling cauldron. Another surfaced, of his Harry, hair gray streaked, as that breathtaking smile called Severus to bed.

Harrys love allowed Severus to dream for the first time in years.  


* * *


	18. Waft

**Disclaimer:** Not mine  just playing with them

* * *

  
_**Severus Remembers Detention** _

Potter! Severus Snape snarled. Detention after class!

The green eyes were incandescent with rage, the mouth set in a hard line as the teenager threw his belongings into his bag. Severus moved to examine Malfoys cauldron, wafting the pleasing aroma of a well-brewed potion.

The room emptied and the brat stood defiantly beside the desk, eyes challenging. Severus eyes softened as he noted Potters slender form, lightly muscled as he prepared for up-coming battle.

Is this a real transgression or are you too stubborn to do this?

The wicked lips possessed his, until need forced them to part and breathe.

* * *

  
_**Harry Remembers Detention** _

Potter! His Potions professor snapped. Detention!

Harry hid the grin that threatened to erupt. He _had_ purposely botched the potion. He waited until the classroom cleared as Severus eyed him warily.

Im repeating my seventh year because of all the time Ive lost training, except Potions. Ill sit that Newt next week, Harry warded the door with a flick of his wand.

Severus eyes narrowed. What concern is that of mine?

Harry pressed himself against the unresisting man, lips wafting breath against a pale throat. Im no longer your student.

Severus kissed him desperately, until the need to breathe arose.

* * *

Potter, The Potions master breathed against Harrys ear, allowing the heated air to waft across the sensitive skin. Detention!

Harry shivered at his husbands silky voice, a shiver of arousal jolted down his spine. Slender fingers stroked the skin under the edge of his shirt. Harry tilted his head to meet Severus lips.

Little Severus giggled as they tucked him in his cot, ignoring the kisses they shared as long as his fathers kissed him first. His eyes closed as they took their funny noises out of his room. Daddy and Papa acted strange sometimes, Severus thought, sucking his thumb.

* * *

Severus desk was utilized as they recreated the first tentative touches begun during those detentions, days before the final battle. Their clothing disappeared as they exchanged heated kisses.

Marvelous lips moved until they engulfed his cock, and oiled fingers breeched him. Harry threaded his fingers into the fall of raven silk as delicious sensations wrung groans from him.

Harry tugged. Ssssseverusss, now!

Severus aligned and thrust, grasping the slender hips with the ease of familiarity, pounding into him. The intensity of their coupling took his breath, and Harry came as Severus spilled deep inside him.

I miss detention, Harry panted.


	19. Screaming

**Title: Screaming**  
 **Challenge:** #31: Dialogue  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine  just playing with them

 

* * *

Severus? Why is the baby screaming?

He seems to be in some distress; however I am at a loss to explain.

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

Would you like me to try?

I do not need you casting aspersions on my abilities to care for

Never, love, but you look tired.

Alright, perhaps youll have better luck.

Ahhh, my poor Ickle Sevvy doesnt feel good?

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

I would protest as well if someone called _me_ that, Harry. Now hes been fed, his nappy is clean, and

~ **_bbbuuurrrppp_** ~

Thats my boy! See, Severus, simple.

Brilliant, but Im not wearing a coating of vomit.  


* * *

 

**Title: Slurp**

 

* * *

Is Sevvy okay?

Yes, I checked on him as I came in.

Good. I have plans for his Papa!

Harry, what are you

 _Extraxi_!

Potter! Those were my best teachingahhhh, yesssss

 ~ hmmmm ~

Dont talkmouth fullright there, Harry!!

 ~ slurp ~

Oh yes, another finger, my ownnow! Gads...feels so good!

Ready, Sevrus?

Yes, stop stalling! I want you in me, fill meHarry

Gods, Ssssevso tightso hot..Sssssseverusss

Fuck!! Thats so good! Move!!

Ahhhwrap your legoh, yeah,,,,

YESright therearrgghhh

like that, love? Gods, you feel so good!

Yes! Dont stopImHARRY!

I cant.mcominglove you, Sevrus!!!

And I, you, my heart.

* * *

 

 

**Title: Bawl**

* * *

Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! _Daddy! I am awake and hungry!_

 

Shhh, Sevvy, youre fine! Come on; lets get you up before you wake the castle.

bobamamabdabba! _Im fed, dry, and burped, Daddy, and you can make funny faces at me for awhile!_ 

Why is the little prince not back to sleep yet?

domsdamabodomesoma! _Papa! You can rock me now that you are awake, I love the way you rub my back!_

I think he wants you, Severus.

Nonsense, Harry, theres no cognizant thought process in an infant.

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! _Papa, now!_

 **You** tell him that, Severus.

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! _Papa!_

Humph, come here, my little serpent.


	20. Breathless

  
**Title: Breathless**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine  just playing with them

* * *

Little Severus James Potter-Snape kicked his legs happily in his cot. His world was perfect; Daddy and Papa took care of him. Sevvy was sure that was their sole duty.

Daddy missed when he had rolled over this morning, Sevvy giggled, as he was busy making funny sounds with Papa. Did Daddys need their nappies changed, too?

His plushie wasnt in his cot, Sevvy saw. It was a dragon, Daddy said. A Hungarian Horntail, Papa told him. Sevvy just wanted his toy.

He held out his hands, demanding his cuddly toy, and suddenly it was there. Sevvy squealed in delight.

* * *

Severus removed Harrys sleep-pants as he slid down the delectable body. Saturday mornings were for lie-ins, and he was taking advantage of the baby playing quietly in his cot. Stroking his fingertips along the warm skin, he followed with his lips, before lavishing attention on the neediest flesh.

Summoning the lube, Severus stretched his husband, love-filled emerald eyes watching. Breathless, Severus slid into the tight heat, thanking whatever deity allowed him to find love in this beautiful person. A home, Harry who he loved beyond measure and an intelligent, healthy baby were blessings Severus had never dreamed could be his.

* * *

Hot and intense, Harrys shout of completion was muffled by his fist, as he felt Severus climax. He slumped back, breathless.

Who could have guessed two unloved children would find each other, still filled with love no one else wanted. Thankful that they had recognized the need in the other, Harry was grateful to have the two things hed always craved: someone to love him and a family. Severus and Sevvy filled his needs.

Opening his eyes, hand carding through raven hair, Harry watched a black toy dragon soar over the bed to settle gently in their sons cot.

Ummm, Severus?


	21. Breathe Series Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various drabbles written for prompts at lj's Snarry100  
>  Originally Written December 2006

**Title: Whimper**

 

Harry stumbled from the fireplace, his feet refusing to coordinate with his muddled brain. Guilt-ridden, he swayed slightly, as the room tilted. Severus stood in the nursery doorway, little Sevvy asleep in his arms.

He swallowed. “I’m so sorry, Severus! I didn’t mean to, I swear!”

Dark eyes swept over him from a face carved of stone. Harry’s stomach plummeted. He knew he was late, that he’d had too much to drink. Harry should never listen to his friends. A whimper escaped him. Severus was angry with him. In his befuddled mind, it meant Severus didn’t love him any more.

* * *

Pain seared through Severus and he turned on his heel to put Sevvy in bed. Only one thing Harry could have done would inspire that apology; he’d been unfaithful. 

Harry still stood in place when Severus returned. 

“Who was it?”

Harry blinked, misery written on his face. “Ron gave me firewhiskey and the twins, scotch.”

Severus blinked. “You just…drank?”

“I know,” Harry blurted out, “I should have refused!”

Severus felt weak with relief, disgusted by his assumption. He moved to embrace his husband. 

“It’s alright, we all over-indulge at times.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Certainly not, love, no apology is necessary.”

* * *

**Title: Growl**

 

Severus Snape stormed into his rooms, slamming the heavy door behind him with grim satisfaction. Of all the students he had ever taught, the current class of first-years made Longbottom appear competent! A growl escaped him at the mere thought of doing it again tomorrow.

A coo caught his attention and Severus snapped his eyes to the source, a wiggling baby and rumpled Harry. The emerald eyes assessed him, and Severus had the grace to flush guiltily.

“Sit!”

Severus threw off his outer-robes and did, little Severus thrust into his arms. His tension melted as his son patted his cheek.

* * *

Sevvy saw the expression on Papa’s face. He reached out to pat Papa, leaned over to suck on his chin. Daddy did that when Papa looked fierce. 

“Gamkagamabababa!” _I’m sorry you were gone, Papa, you could’ve played with me while Daddy cleaned up the mess. Did you know things broke when they fell?_

Papa moved him so he could stand on his toes and bounce, his dark eyes warm.

“Mabagamopambadada!” _It made Daddy cry, and I felt sad_.

“Our little prince summoned the crystal snitch you gave me last Christmas,” Harry said, bringing tea. 

Sevvy squirmed at Daddy’s quiet voice.

* * *

His little serpent was asleep, and Severus had plans to apologize to his husband in the best way he knew, for both of them. With a growl, he crawled onto the bed.

Severus plundered soft lips and warm mouth ~ I’m sorry I’m a snarky bastard.

His fingers stroked and stretched ~ I’m sorry I brought my foul mood home.

Tongue laved at taunt nipples ~ the little one was sorry.

He thrust deep as Harry cried out his pleasure ~ you are my heart.

They exploded together and Severus held Harry against him.

“I love your nonverbal skills, Sev.”

* * *

**Challenge:** #34: Apologizing

**For alisanne > Thank you**

* * *

Severus Snape stormed into his rooms, slamming the heavy door behind him with grim satisfaction. Of all the students he had ever taught, the current class of first-years made Longbottom appear competent! A growl escaped him at the mere thought of doing it again tomorrow.

A coo caught his attention and Severus snapped his eyes to the source, a wiggling baby and rumpled Harry. The emerald eyes assessed him, and Severus had the grace to flush guiltily.

“Sit!”

Severus threw off his outer-robes and did, little Severus thrust into his arms. His tension melted as his son patted his cheek.

* * *

Sevvy saw the expression on Papa’s face. He reached out to pat Papa, leaned over to suck on his chin. Daddy did that when Papa looked fierce. 

“Gamkagamabababa!” _I’m sorry you were gone, Papa, you could’ve played with me while Daddy cleaned up the mess. Did you know things broke when they fell?_

Papa moved him so he could stand on his toes and bounce, his dark eyes warm.

“Mabagamopambadada!” _It made Daddy cry, and I felt sad_.

“Our little prince summoned the crystal snitch you gave me last Christmas,” Harry said, bringing tea. 

Sevvy squirmed at Daddy’s quiet voice.

* * *

His little serpent was asleep, and Severus had plans to apologize to his husband in the best way he knew, for both of them. With a growl, he crawled onto the bed.

Severus plundered soft lips and warm mouth ~ I’m sorry I’m a snarky bastard.

His fingers stroked and stretched ~ I’m sorry I brought my foul mood home.

Tongue laved at taunt nipples ~ the little one was sorry.

He thrust deep as Harry cried out his pleasure ~ you are my heart.

They exploded together and Severus held Harry against him.

“I love your nonverbal skills, Sev.”

* * *

**For my frequent reviewers and irisgirl12000 who has given me such encouragement! Happy Holly-days!!**

* * *

Severus stood watching as Harry rocked their son, an expression of sadness marred his husband’s face. It was well into December, and their rooms were bare of the garish decorations that contaminated the Great Hall. This time last year, Harry had wrapped green and red around everything stationary, with gaudy bits of gold and silver, and charmed mistletoe that followed him everywhere. 

Harry sniffed, his nose buried in the baby’s hair. Severus frowned. Was Harry ill? Had the birth thrown him into postpartum depression? Did he not want to watch little Severus’ face light with joy? 

Concerned, Severus left silently.

* * *

Harry strapped Sevvy into his carrier, headed to the library. Severus had hated Christmas last year, and Poppy said his mother followed the old ways. Harry knew little of either holiday, beyond gift giving. Sevvy sniffed and sneezed at the dusty old tome his Daddy studied. Holly, mistletoe, and Yule logs, Harry was determined to get it right.

He needed to show Severus he could learn; he was mature enough to compromise. A secret, whirlwind trip to Diagon Alley, quills, ink, luxurious new cloak, and rare books to be delivered by daily owl.

Harry steadfastly ignored the trappings of Christmas.

* * *

Sevvy liked riding in his carrier. There’d been so many new things to see! Daddy bought him lots of T-O-Y-S’s and he couldn’t wait to find out what those were. 

Papa was standing in the middle of the room, shiny things draped across his shoulders, and along the walls, sparkly balls hung everywhere. The spiky leaves and red berries Daddy brought would go well. 

Daddy looked at Papa. “I thought you didn’t like…” 

“I was trying…are those Yule boughs?”

Suddenly, Papa hugged them both, Daddy sniffed. Then they were biting each other and Sevvy squealed. He liked this Christmas stuff.

* * *

“I know it’s only Solstice Eve, but would you like to un-wrap your gift?” 

Harry purred as he crawled up Severus’ body, a ridiculous red ribbon around his cock. Twisting, Severus had his husband on his back, kissing him with all the love he felt. Harry was willing to forego Christmas for Severus. No, their family would forge their own traditions, and his little serpent would get the Father Christmas gifts his fathers hadn’t.

Severus moved to unwrapped his present with his teeth. Hands stroking, he trailed his tongue around the glistening tip, settling in to properly taste his treat.

* * *

**Title: Groaning**

Severus James awoke to a muffled groaning from the sitting room. Sevvy blinked sleepily, maybe Father Christmas had finally arrived! Another groan, then another ~ no, not yet, just Papa and Daddy playing again. Sevvy pouted.

~ * ~

Emerald ribbon wound around his cock, Severus rocked on his hands and knees as Harry pounded into him. Fairy lights from the tree cast a soft glow.

“Father Christmas says you’ve been naughty.” 

Groaning, Severus felt himself tighten, anticipating the pleasure.

“I think you’ve been good.”

Harry plunged deep, pulled the ribbon free, and held on to Severus as they climaxed.

“Very, very good!”

* * *

**Title: Whine**

Thanks to mac_tunes for the brilliant idea!

* * *

They were doing it again! Kissing, Daddy called it, under the kissing bush. He and Papa had done that lots lately. Sevvy liked the twinkly tree, but wanted some of the kissing thing, Father Christmas and T-O-Y-S! A plaintive whine emerged from him.

Papa broke away, his face red, and looked at him. Sevvy tried the whine again. Papa blinked at Daddy.

“Wamadtasemadadapa!” _Kiss me too!_

Papa picked him up. “Does my little serpent feel left out?”

Papa nuzzled his hair, as Daddy kissed his cheek, tickling his tummy. Sevvy giggled happily between them, as they kissed over his head.

* * *

**Title: Snorted**

Severus swayed with elegant grace to the rich music in the lavishly decorated ballroom, Harry held close in his arms. The movement masked the tension in his shoulders and the tightness in his chest.

“Severus, please relax,” Harry breathed against his neck, a gentle squeeze to the hand resting between them. “The baby is fine. I am not Floo-calling again.”

Severus envisioned disasters galore. “What if he summons a candle or…”

Harry silenced him with a kiss. “They had younger siblings, Severus; Sevvy is fine with Fred and George.”

Severus snorted, but allowed Harry to placate him with another kiss.

* * *

**Title: Babbling**

Severus anticipated the smell of smoke or the wail of a hysterical infant as they approached their rooms, not this eerie quiet. He opened the door with mild trepidation; to be shocked by the serene picture that greeted him.

His son lay on a blanket in front of the decorated tree, babbling at his godfathers. Two redheads bent over little Severus, and Fred babbling back. George leaned into him, watching intently. For a moment, Severus almost believed they understood each other.

Severus tried to find a reason to glare at them Harry waylaid him under the kissing-bush, silencing him sweetly.

* * *

**Title: Laugh**

 

“Severus, please?” Harry cocked his head, trying not to laugh at the disgruntled look on his husband’s face. “It’s your son’s first Yule.”

“Indeed,” Severus snapped, “and I don’t plan spending it courting disaster!”

Severus James lifted his head from his father’s shoulder and scowled at the harsh tone.

“If we are going to do the traditional ritual...”

“I refuse…”

Little Sevvy’s face crumpled, his bottom lip trembling, as the huge onyx eyes welled.

“…to spoil Yule,” his voice now low, reassuring, “but I will eviscerate them if they step beyond propriety.” 

“Thank you,” Harry kissed Severus, swallowing a laugh.

* * *


	22. Moaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title: Moaning**   
> **Warnings:** Twincest, voyeurism, MPreg   
> **Companion piece:** To Laugh Drabble   
> **Disclaimer:** Not mine – just playing with them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A smutty gift ficlet for risgirl12000 for everything you’ve done in the past year: the encouragement, the brainstorming, the honest opinions, and for putting up with and fixing my abysmal punctuation! Word Count: 500,000 +/- Thank you seems insufficient.**
> 
> _Please excuse the unbeta’d state – I could hardly ask her to beta her own gift!!_

**Set in the Breathe Universe**

* * *

“Shhh!” Fred admonished as they slipped through the door into Severus’ office. 

“They are fast asleep,” George whispered back as he opened another door, “and we aren’t doing anything wrong!”

They slipped into the darkened Potions classroom like a pair of shadows, standing breathless for a moment until both were sure no alarm sounded. Fred flicked his ward to light the closest torch as George spelled the outer doors with locking charms. Turning back, they grinned at each other, and George reached for Fred’s hand.

“Wicked!” 

Pulling his twin against him, George had to agree, but he was too busy tracing the line of Fred’s jaw with his tongue. Fred turned his head, offering his lips and George sighed. Tongues tangled as the kiss deepened, and George threaded a hand through the soft red hair to cup the back of Fred’s head. The other hand slid down the length of the familiar back to caress the naked arse under the thin dressing gown, while Fred wrapped his arms around his neck. He could feel Fred’s cock rub against his, and moaned as he ripped his mouth away.

“Our little Harry might not like it if he knew you harbored secret fantasies about our old Potions master, love.”

Fred grinned at him, planting a kiss on his nose. “I certainly am not the only one who wanked to the image of ol’ Snape having his wicked way with me. At the time, I remember being more concerned that Snape would somehow find out.”

“And that is what led to a fantasy of being fucked here?”

Fred could only moan at the words and George grinned. Sliding down his twin’s body, George fished the lube out if his pocket as he pulled his dressing gown off and knelt on the floor. He untied Fred’s and pushed it open, drawing his tongue up the length of the hard cock that was revealed. Tasting the very tip, George slowly allowed Fred to thrust deeper into his mouth, as he slicked his fingers. Brushing fingers against the heavy sac, Fred spread his legs to give George better access, tilting his pelvis eagerly. George continued to bob his head slowly, one hand braced on Fred’s hip as he pushed an oiled finger into him. 

“Oh, gods, yes!” 

Fred panted as George added another finger, scissoring them, carefully brushing only the edge of his prostate. He kept his twin on edge as he added a third finger, not wanting to spoil the fantasy by finishing too soon. Fred was trying to rock his hips, moaning in frustration, when George untangled himself, and stood. With one fluid motion, he turned Fred towards the Potions master’s desk, bent him over, pushing the dressing gown up. Guiding himself, George pushed the blunt head of his cock passed the guardian muscle, and slowly sank home, the feeling of completion pulling a moan from him this time, as Fred pushed back against him. Grabbing his hips, George pulled back and thrust in hard.

hpsshpsshpsshpss

Severus belted his dressing gown tightly, summoning his wand from the table beside the bed as he went to investigate the sound that wok him. He frowned as he passed the open door to the guest bedroom and it deepened to a scowl as he saw the door into his office was ajar. Fred and George Weasley had been the perfect guests that evening, arriving at sunset on the eve of Solstice, bearing the traditional gifts of ivy, holly, and mead. They were staying the night and would participate celebration ritual tomorrow as little Severus’ godfathers, at Harry’s insistence. Severus sighed; he actually got on well with the young men, and knew both were fiercely loyal to him and Harry., but particularly protective of the baby. He supposed he could stop being quite so protective of his family.

Easing into his office, Severus immediately pinpointed the source of the moaning, by the light filtered under the door to his classroom. Opening it silently, Severus stepped through the doorway only to stop in his tracks at the sight of the two identical twins, one bent low over his desk as the other fucked him. His cock stiffened instantly at the unbelievable arousing sight, and Severus dropped his hand to grip it.

A rustle behind him was the only warning that Harry was also awake, and Severus only just caught the furious looking teenager as he brushed by. A scowl to rival one of his own graced his husband’s face, but Severus shook his head, and turned Harry towards the desk. Pulling Harry back against him, Severus parted his dressing gown, and slipped his cock into the cleft of the delectable arse in front of him. Reaching around, Severus splayed one hand across Harry’s abdomen and the other wrapped around his hardening cock. Together they watched as one redhead pounded into his mirror image. Severus frotted against his husband as Harry gripped his arms and thrust into his hand. Harry clenched his cheeks tightly around Severus as the twin on the bottom came with a howl of completion as his brother buried himself deep, and Severus was lost as he felt Harry spill himself over his hand. 

It took a moment for the four of them to regain their senses and straighten themselves out. Severus arched an eyebrow at the wicked expressions on the identical faces, as he held a decidedly sleepy Harry against him. He didn’t know whether to thank them for the arousing show or yell at them for the same thing. 

“Severus, Harry,” Fred stepped forward to kiss each of them on the cheek, his cheeks, and ear tips glowing red. “I apologize for not putting up a silencing charm.” 

Harry grinned at him. “Is this one of those new traditions Severus was talking about after he described how the Yule Log was thought of as being a phallic symbol?”

Severus rolled his eyes as the three younger men snickered and ushered them all back to bed.


	23. Breathe Holiday Drabbles 2006

**Gasp** Gasped  
 **Challenge:** #36: Holiday/Yule

For rakina, thank you for all your help! Happy Christmas!

* * *

_Banish the Dark  
Embrace the Light  
Honor the Dead  
Celebrate the births  
Welcome back the sun_

Severus intoned the ancient Solstice blessing taught by his mother. His son watched with wide eyes, strapped to Fred’s chest while they stood in a circle. A red candle decorated with holly flickered in the dark as Severus felt the Earth magic flow, accepting their offering of apples and wassailing. 

A swirling tendril brushed Harry, ruffling his hair and simple robe. Severus gasped as a mistletoe berry blew into his husband’s hair, gripping his hand to stop Harry from removing it. 

They’d been blessed.

* * *

Harry felt the magic wash through him, warm and welcoming, smiling as Sevvy’s hair stirred as well before it vanished. Severus seemed dazed for a moment, then handed each a lit candle to tend for the night. Sevvy kicked in his carrier; Fred carefully kept it out of reach.

The tree candles and fireplace flared, filling the sitting room with golden light. Severus drew him close, kissing him with a tenderness that made Harry gasp. The berry, reverently removed, was carefully placed in the holly surrounding the Yule candle. 

“You are favored by the Earth Mother,” Severus told him, awed.

* * *

Sevvy liked the candles and the funny warm wind. His eyes kept straying to the brightly colored T-O-Y Papa said he could have when they were finished. Papa was kissing Daddy, again, but Uncle George was standing in front of the tree.

“Dabasimadenapapa” ~ _Please move so I can get my present_.~ 

Uncle George didn’t move and Sevvy glared. He wanted his T-O-Y! Sevvy waved his hands in frustration.

Then, Uncle George was standing on the ceiling; the present was in his hands, as Daddy and Papa gasped. 

“Blessed my arse,” Daddy muttered.

“Severus James Potter-Snape!” His father roared. 

Huh oh

* * *

 **Title: Shrieked**  
 **Challenge:** #36: Holiday/Christmas  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine – just playing with them

* * *

Harry smiled up at Severus as he brought breakfast tea into the sitting room. Little Severus wiggled, wanting the brightly colored packages. Harry determined to get clothes on him. Finally, Harry settled Sevvy on his blanket laid in front of the tree, moving to join Severus.

Pulled on to his husband’s lap, Harry sighed and snuggled. The small golden cauldron sat wrapped under the tree, as did the undergarments of raw silk. Only the softest material need touch his husband’s skin. 

The fingers stroking through his hair told Harry he was treasured. For him, this was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

Sevvy narrowed his eyes at the pile of presents just out of reach. Papa said he wasn’t allowed to make things come to him. Bending his legs forward, he braced his arms underneath him, his rear sticking in the air.

Moving on all fours, Sevvy propelled himself forward, aiming for a particularly bright package. He shrieked with delight as he grabbed the present, and ripped the paper as fred’ngeorge had shown him. 

Daddy gasped as Sevvy buried his face in the soft, silky things. Sevvy knew he would have to show them his other new trick. Papa would be pleased.

* * *

Severus watched astounded as his son squirm into a sitting position, stuffing the black silk boxers into his mouth. Pride blossomed in his chest.

“Severus, no! Those are Papa’s!”

Harry shrieked as the silk darkened with drool. Severus held him in place, as he levitated another present to his impatient little serpent. 

“He has your oral fixation,” he purred into Harry’s ear, shifting his hips suggestively.

Harry’s eyes shined as he watched their boy demolish the wrapping. “You seemed to enjoy my fixation last night.”

“Indeed,” Severus breathed, “a delightful aspect of your personality.”

“Happy Christmas, Severus.”

“Happy Christmas, love.”

* * *

 **Title: Whisper**   
**Challenge:** #37: Gift

 

Severus watched stoically as Harry dodged a bludger, amid laughing redheads. Little Severus squealed while Molly helped he and Bill’s girls pat snow into a misshapen ball. The Weasley family gathered for Christmas dinner, the exception being the youngest, still in ‘treatment’ at St. Mungo’s.

The patriarch handed Severus a mug filled with tea. “Did you like Harry’s gift, Severus?”

“Do you mean the over-indulgence of expensive gifts that my husband bestowed on me, Arthur,” Severus said, his voice dropping to a whisper, “or the unending gift of love he gives me each day?”

Arthur smiled knowingly. “Happy Yule, Severus.”

* * *

Harry launched off the broom, snatching the snitch, before sprawling at Severus’ feet. On his back, he watched as Ron and the Twins landed, tumbling into the snow. Arthur stood beside Severus, while Molly played Gran with Sevvy, Daisy, and Rose. Hermione and Fleur watched from the doorway, as Bill circled overhead. 

Breath hitching in his chest, Harry met the beloved onyx eyes, and tried to smile. Gathered around him was his heart’s desire; the family he had dreamed of. Severus knew this, suffering the boisterous redheads to give him this precious gift.

Sweet Merlin, Harry loved his snarky git!

* * *

Sevvy waved Dragon, to show the other babies his special toy. Daddy let him bring Dragon, even though he wanted to bring everything. Papa said he had to share his things if he brought them, and Sevvy pouted.

Daddy and Papa had a reason to celebrate this morning, now that he was there to give presents to. Daddy had said Sevvy was the best gift in the world, and Papa had kissed him for that. Sevvy was glad to give his fathers a reason to be happy. 

Papa and Daddy loved him best, Sevvy knew, as he pulled Dragon closer.

* * *

Severus relaxed into the warmed bedding as he absorbed the blessed silence. Harry crawled in, questing hands finding the silk boxers he wore. 

“Oh, very nice,” Harry purred, stroking the fabric. “I think it’s time for your last Christmas gift.”

His cock twitched as Harry caressed him, hardening as the wet heat of that marvelous mouth closed over him through the material. One hand slid underneath, slowly rolling his balls, as Harry stroked himself with the other. 

Severus banished the pants, arching into the divine torture. He shattered; Harry followed quickly.

“Love you,” Severus whispered, wrapping Harry in his arms.

* * *

 **Title: Gasping**   
**Challenge:** #37: Gift

A tiny gift for all those who have given me the gift of **encouragement** through the year as my writing _slowly_ strives to develop; with massive thanks to irisgirl12000 for her hard work and collaboration, and special thanks to rakina for her help and encouragement! Enjoy the holidays!

* * *

Harry awoke, gasping; vivid images of blood and death augmented the pain lancing through him. His lungs burned; he struggled to fill them.

“Breathe, Harry, it was only a dream,” Severus’ voice grounded him in the darkness, arms tightening around him.

Choking back fear, Harry relaxed and allowed reality to return: Yule, Christmas, the baby, Severus. The gift of love they gave each other, their beautiful son, and peace in their world. Warmth surrounded him, a hand splayed across his abdomen, and he felt safe and loved.

The room was silent, but for the steady breathing from the nursery monitor-charm.

* * *

Harry moved against the warm body, rubbing against his husband. His hair muffled a groan as Severus responded, dropping his hand to cup Harry’s cock. Delighted as his husband hardened, Harry reached for their lube, coating his fingers. Spreading oil over the erection slowly rubbing against him, he thrust his fingers into his entrance. Both moaned as he prepared himself.

Severus breached him, his movements unhurried as they rocked against each other. The slow coupling and stroking hand had Harry gasping as his climax crested, and warmth fill him. Their fingers entwined over his belly, where perhaps another gift awaited.

* * *

 **Title: Wheezing**   
**Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** MPreg, angst   
**Challenge:** #38: New Beginnings  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine – just playing with them

* * *

_Harry stumbled, falling to his knees. Impatiently, he swiped at the blood obscuring his vision. Voldemort was a pile of ashes behind him. Severus Snape lay sprawled on the ground before him; broken, lifeless. Pain seared through him that had no connection to his bleeding scar. Never expressed feelings caught in his chest like his wheezing breath as he crawled. Strength expended, Harry slumped against Severus. A sob escaped._

_“Over…finally…end…”_

“No, Harry, a new beginning. Our beginning,” the rich voice whispered in his ear.

Harry jolted awake, wheezing, long arms wrapped around him, warm and safe. Reality returned: Severus, Sevvy…home.

* * *

 **Title: Giggled**   
**Word Count:** 100x3  
 **Warnings:** MPreg, parent abuse, smut   
**Challenge:** #38: New Beginnings  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine – just playing with them

* * *

Little Severus lay on his special rug near the fireplace. As Papa moved out of his sight, Sevvy used his legs to turn on his tummy. Pushing up, he giggled as he lurched forward. Sevvy had found if he moved his hands at the same time as his legs, he didn’t fall on his face. He really liked this new thing, being able to move on his own.

Now, where was his Dragon? Sevvy moved, his hands slapping against the rug as his legs struggled to keep up. He bumped into Papa’s chair, losing his stride.

“Severus James Potter-Snape!”

Uh-oh.

* * *

Severus held his son on his lap as he corrected essays, his plushy gripped firmly. The terror that gripped him had begun to recede. He brushed his hand over the silky hair, and Little Severus giggled up at him. 

He sighed; this foray into fatherhood was completely foreign. The beginning of a long journey, Severus was afraid, fraught with terrifying moments, like discovering his little serpent gone. Severus never had so much to lose; had never loved so deeply before. 

A tiny hand pulled at his robes, those dark eyes shined up at him. Severus melted, surrendering to his fate.

* * *

Harry held his husband as Severus relayed Sevvy’s latest adventure, not admitting the fear Harry heard. He would’ve panicked completely; glad he’d been in the hospital wing. Knowing his husband, Harry kissed his way down the lean form. Severus needed physical reassurance, as Harry needed to hear the words. 

Harry whispered a lubrication spell before he swallowed Severus’s cock. Fingers quickly stretched him; Harry moved to impale himself. They found their rhythm quickly, knowing naptime was short. Harry clenched, while Severus thrust hard, climaxing together.

Snuggling, Harry held his new secret close: another new beginning – a surprise for Severus’ birthday.

* * *

 **Title: Howled**   
**Challenge:** #38: New Beginnings

Severus Apparated to the Hogwarts gates, drawing his cloak against the wind that howled around him; the January chill of Scotland bitter after Athens warmth. He strode on, accolades clasped tightly. His step faltered when Harry and Severus weren’t in their customary welcoming spot. 

Harry hadn’t told him, but Severus had felt the pulse of elemental magic, the gift of another child Mother Earth blessed them with. Perhaps tonight at the beginning of the New Year. He smiled as the image of his emerald-eyed little girl surfaced, warming him.

As did the memory of how randy pregnancy made his Harry.

* * *

Sevvy scooted across his special rug, frustrated that Daddy made it so he couldn’t go off it. Taking a bath was such fun, and Daddy got almost as wet as he did! Daddy hadn’t seemed to enjoy that, he had already had water coming from his eyes when Sevvy splashed him. 

Uncle Fred’ngeorge visited earlier, playing with him while Daddy took a nap. Papa hadn’t been there. Daddy said he was getting a special ‘ward. Sevvy just knew his Papa wasn’t there to play with him. 

Sevvy didn’t like being alone, sat up on the rug, and howled for Daddy.

* * *

Harry ran into the sitting room, heart in his throat, and scooped Sevvy into his arms. The baby immediately shrieked with laughter, squirming. A frustrated sigh escaped him, and Harry sat Sevvy firmly back on his rug, handing him Dragon.

“You need to play with Dragon for a moment, poppet, so Daddy can finish,” Harry leaned over to kiss the pout away. “I want everything perfect for Papa.”

“Papa believes things are ideal already.”

The silky voice from the doorway startled Harry, who found elation among his jumbled emotions. He launched himself at his husband, a maelstrom of laughing tears.

* * *

Little Severus was asleep, Potion awards exclaimed over, and midnight toasted with pumpkin juice. Severus tried not to be disappointed when Harry made no pronouncement. 

Taking him to bed, Severus kissed Harry with all the love inside him. He lapped at nipples, nipped at thighs, and laved his entrance, Harry’s sounds of pleasure echoing in his heart. Unable to resist, he pressed a kiss to the still-flat belly.

“…birthday present…” Harry gasped, the emerald eyes lighting with joy at the unspoken approval.

Severus understood and proceeded to love Harry until he howled. The beginning of their new year was perfect.

* * *

 **Title: Screamed**   
**Challenge:** #39: Joy 

Sevvy screamed. The hands clutched around his chest were unfamiliar and shaky, holding him away from the bushy brown hair. Familiar hands took him, tucked him close, a soothing voice in his ear.

“Severus,” Papa crooned softly.

Sevvy curled into his father, face pressed to warm skin as he inhaled the scent telling him he was safe. 

“My little serpent shouldn’t be scared; Daddy and Papa would never let anything hurt you. Be Papa’s brave boy and let Miss Granger hold you.”

“akdisokabsopa” Sevvy agreed, lifting his head. 

He was their pride and joy, both Daddy and Papa told him.

* * *

Severus James screamed and Severus turned to see Granger holding him like a sack of tubers. With one-step, he gently plucked his son from nervous fingers, cradling him to his chest. 

“Severus,” he whispered softly in the baby’s ear to reassure him.

His son lifted his head, intelligence shining in those dark eyes, and Severus returned him. Looking up, Severus met emerald eyes gleaming with pride. Their expression caused quiet exhilaration to wash through him. The first time Severus felt that was after the final battle, when Harry came to him. Now Severus knew absolutely, what he felt was joy.

* * *

Little Severus screamed. A jolt of terror raced through Harry. Pivoting, he saw Hermione’s awkward grip. Before he could move, Severus stepped in; comforted Sevvy, then handed him back. 

Pride welled in him as Severus turned, their eyes met. They’d come so far in eight years, and Harry hadn’t thought he could be so happy. While Severus would forever snark, a quiet joy now lit his dark eyes from the depth of his soul. 

“Severus,” Harry breathed, undone by the burst of joy that filled his chest.

Strong arms engulfed him, and heedless of curious eyes, Severus kissed him soundly.

* * *


	24. Sighed

**Title: Sighed**

**Challenge:** fits with #39: Joy   
**Beta:** irisgirl12000

* * *

Harry shivered as he slid out of the warm bed, glad that this day had fallen on a Sunday this year. The enchanted window on the wall showed the first orange line of the coming dawn as he belted his robe and padded silently into the sitting room. The torches brightened as Harry made his way into the small kitchen, and he sighed with relief when he saw the small tray of fresh scones and croissants on the counter. Dobby had remembered. Spelling a fire under the kettle on the stove Severus had fashioned for him out of a cauldron stand just for this purpose, Harry retrieved the tea things. Only the special blend of breakfast tea would do for Severus on this special morning, Harry thought with a smile.

His stomach rolled uneasily, and Harry reached for the small box of flat soda crackers. The brief bouts of nausea, confirmation of the new life growing within him, made him smile (once they were over with, of course). Harry stopped for a moment, once again sending a brief prayer out to Mother Earth to give them the little green-eyed girl Severus had dreamed of. His stomach settled with the crackers, and he gathered the tea things on to the tray, levitating it behind him as he walked back towards the bedroom.

A glance in at little Severus showed the baby had rolled over during the night; he had his arse up in the air, his head pillowed on his arms. Harry stood and watched his son breathe for a moment, the fierce love he felt for the little one overwhelming him. It was just as deep and yet different from the way his loved his husband, but Harry did not try to decipher it. He knew he would gladly give his life for either of them. A love that seemed to be able to divide and multiply, considering Harry already loved the littlest Potter-Snape fiercely, although he had only been pregnant a couple of weeks. 

A smile lit his face as he moved into the bedroom he and Severus shared. His life had certainly turned out differently than he had ever thought it would, as the _Daily Prophet_ pointed out the previous week in a scathing article. The suggestion that Harry was wasting his potential by staying home to raise his child had infuriated Severus, but Harry had shrugged it off. In fulfilling the Prophecy, Harry felt he had made his contribution to the wizarding world, and all he asked for in return was the opportunity to be happy. His dignified letter to the _Prophet_ had said just that, and requested again that the rag honor his right to privacy. George had said the Howlers the editor had received were audible throughout Diagon Alley.

Harry set the tray on the small table in their room, the tea spelled to stay hot, and he fished a small box from the pocket of his robe before he removed it. Harry was anxious for Severus to open the simply wrapped package and see the signet ring it contained. He had commissioned a master jeweler to produce a new family crest, blending elements of the Prince and Potter families' magical heritage, along with Severus’ and Harry’s individual accomplishments; the witch had produced a piece of art. A serpent twined around a bolt of lightning, a snitch fluttered in one quarter, and a cauldron steamed under crossed wands in another. A phoenix preened in the top right, but the staff of Merlin that decorated the lower left had surprised Harry. It seemed that both his father and Severus’ mother had been descendants of the legendary wizard, and their children would carry the highest concentration of the wizard’s magical essence in millennia. Not too bad for a pair of half-bloods, Harry thought with a smirk.

The dawn light had painted the sky purple and pink under the edge of a bank of clouds by the time Harry slipped back into bed. Summoning the vial of cherry-flavoured lube so that he could warm it, Harry crawled under the blankets. Severus was on his side facing him, one hand curled under his pillow where his wand still rested every night, and the other hand reached towards where Harry normally was. Moving down, Harry softly kissed a slender, hair-roughened thigh before guiding Severus’ morning erection to his lips. The musky smell and tangy taste of his mate always excited Harry, and as he ran his tongue under the edge of Severus’ foreskin, his cock hardened in appreciation. Sliding his hand into the warm space between the long legs to cup Severus' balls, Harry sighed; when long fingers wove into his hair, he began to suck in earnest. 

When Severus rolled onto his back, the bedding followed, uncovering Harry. Renewing his efforts, Harry rose onto his knees and took Severus as deep into his throat as he could, loving the feel of the velvet skin against his tongue, still gently rolling the balls in his palm. The nest of wiry hair tickled his nose with each bob of his head, and Harry could have continued swiping his tongue against the leaking tip, lapping at the pre-come, but Severus tugged his hair. With a grin, Harry followed the tug, crawling up his husband’s sleep-warm flesh, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. The strong arms that made him feel cherished and protected came around him, and Harry swooped down to kiss his lover deeply. One hand cupped his arse and pressed their erections together as Harry pulled back far enough to look into the heated depths of the dark eyes he had once thought cold and empty.

“Happy birthday, Severus.” He thrust his hips, and they both groaned as their cocks rubbed together.

“You seem determined to make my fortieth birthday memorable, my imp.” Severus slid his fingers between Harry’s cheeks and teased his entrance. “Finish what you have started then, before our son makes his presence known.”

Harry sat up, straddling Severus and giving those questing fingers better access. With a grin, he pulled his husband’s other hand to his flat belly and pressed it there. His eyes misted as Severus’ face broke into a rare unabashed smile of joy, and he had to force words past the restriction in his throat.

“I am hoping to give you the little girl you dreamt of, Severus, and I would like to name her Clover or Heather, to follow my mum’s family tradition of naming girls after flowers, and Eileen as her middle name, for your mum.”

Severus cupped his face and pressed his lips to Harry’s in a kiss that was so sweet and poignant that he was unable to contain the tears of joy that filled his eyes. A thrust of Severus’ hips brought Harry’s tears under control, and he moved to retrieve the vial of lube. Uncorking it, Harry was puzzled when Severus stopped him from preparing himself; then Severus spread his own legs in invitation. Harry loved it when Severus wanted him to top, and swiftly prepared him with tantalizing brushes across his prostate. A pillow was shoved under Severus’ hips, and both sighed from their souls as Harry sank into his husband’s heat. There was nothing hurried about this coupling: it was slow and sweet and thorough as the two men reaffirmed the depth of their love.

~ * ~

Sevvy giggled when Papa swooped in to scoop him out of bed. He loved the deep voice that crooned at him while his nappy was changed.

“…Daddy is going to give us a little one to play with, my little serpent. A little girl for you to be a big brother to, someone you can help Papa cherish and protect. You will always be my special boy, Severus, and Daddy’s pride and joy, but you will not have to grown up alone.”

Papa snapped his fresh romper and picked him up. Sevvy grabbed the front of Papa’s silky robes and looked up into his warm eyes. “Your sister will be your playmate, Severus, and your best friend. You will each know that you are gifts of love to Daddy and I, as well as each other, and you will love each other as much as Daddy and I love you.”

Sevvy reached up and patted his Papa’s cheek. They were going to give him a little sister to play with and Sevvy thought that was wonderful, but he hoped little sister was livelier than Dragon.

“Abdapapadapadapapapa!” ~ I love you too, Papa! ~

“Severus! You said Papa! Harry!” Papa exclaimed as he hugged him.

Sevvy cuddled into his father’s shoulder as they went to find Daddy.

* * *

 **Title: Sighed II**   
**Challenge:** 39: Joy   
**A/N:** Happy Birthday, Severus!

* * *

Severus held Harry spooned against his chest, arm draped over his waist, and ring-adorned hand curled over his belly. His birthday had been perfection.

A gurgle of noise from the nursery brought a smile. A delectable husband, an intelligent progeny, another coming, teaching only NEWT Potions and DADA and time for his research. How had Severus ended-up blessed with this perfect existence?

Severus dreamed occasionally it was all an illusion, that he was still an embittered, lonely, outcast, ostracized for actions he’d undertaken for the Light. Then Harry would snuggle reassuringly. 

Severus sighed softly, and allowed sleep to take him.

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: Wail**   
**Challenge:** 40: Breakfast

 **A/N:** For the lovely magdelena1969 Sevvy sends hugs.

Severus sipped his tea, scanning his lecture notes. Six Accelerated Potions students were learning potions utilizing basilisk scales. Thanks to Harry, Severus was the only Potions master in a millennium to teach these. Harry moved around the small kitchen, the aroma of bacon tickled his nose. 

Severus treasured these quiet moments before facing dungeon corridors teeming with students. 

“Dabadeamdagomapapa!” Little Severus babbled, reaching toward his plushy.

“No Dragon at the table, Severus,” He reminded his son, looking up.

A wail from the kitchen startled him, as did Harry’s subsequent flight toward the loo. Little Severus’ lip trembled ominously. Severus sighed.

* * *

Severus James pouted in his highchair, lower lip trembling ominous. Dragon sat near Papa across the table, but Daddy wouldn’t let Sevvy have him. Papa had his toys at the table, he thought crossly. 

A sound of distress from Daddy scared him, and tears welled in his eyes as Daddy ran by. If this lil’sister made Daddy hurt, then Sevvy was not sure he wanted it! 

A warm hand brushed over his hair, and Dragon settled into the chair beside him. “Daddy will be fine, Severus. Be good while Papa tends him.”

Sevvy smiled, Papa would take care of everything.

* * *

Harry loved breakfast. It was quiet time to prepare for the day, discuss plans, and send Severus off with a kiss. Sevvy had fit right in, loving to watch his fathers start their day. 

The smell of bacon, one of his favorite foods, hit Harry as he lifted the last piece from the pan. His stomach heaved, dragging a wail from him. 

Bending over the toilet, Harry emptied his stomach. A familiar touch reassured him, and a warm cloth wiped his face. A kiss pressed to his temple.

“With Severus it was coffee, now our flower dislikes bacon.”

Harry sighed.

* * *

 **Title: Inhaled**   
**Challenge:** 40: Breakfast

Severus strode into the Great Hall carrying his son, Dragon peeking from under his arm. He marked his progress by the sound as students inhaled at the sight, little Severus as intrigued with them.

Seating himself, Severus tried to shift the baby, but little Severus gripped his robes with a tiny fist. He inhaled sharply, precursor to a wail. Severus tucked the baby and plushy closer. Little Severus relaxed against him, content to chew on Dragon’s ear.

“Everything alright?” Poppy leaned over her breakfast.

“Yes, Harry’s having a lie-in.”

A smile told Severus she knew he was pampering his husband.

* * *

 **Title: Grumbled**   
**Challenge:** 41: Bane

Little Severus eyed the edge of the colorful rug, and Dragon who lay beyond it. He didn’t mean to throw Dragon, and now Sevvy could not reach him. Stupid rug ruined everything!

Pushing himself to his hands and knees, Sevvy crawled across the accursed rug. Daddy sat on the couch with his papers, his ‘work’.

“Abadada!” ~ _Daddy!_

Daddy didn’t look up. Sevvy scowled, narrowed his eyes. He didn’t like when Daddy wasn’t attentive.

“Abadada!” Sevvy grumbled loudly.

Daddy looked up with a frown. “Naptime, I think.”

At least Sevvy got Dragon back as Daddy swept him off the rug.

* * *

Sevvy’s loud squawk dragged Harry’s attention from the paperwork he was drowning it. Who knew that giving away money to good causes produced so much parchment! Someone wanted to research Wolfsbane, another depression in squibs, still another, an eternal-youth potion.

“Abadaa!” His son scowled, clearly ready for a nap.

Harry set the pile down. He scooped Sevvy up, summoned Dragon, and headed into the nursery. Changed, snuggled, and kissed, Sevvy was asleep. 

“…inept Hufflepuff…rivals Longbottom…bane of…”

Severus’ grumble preceded him; Harry grinned as he returned to the sitting room.

“I thought I was the bane of your existence, Professor.”

“Indeed.”

* * *

“Indeed.”

Severus drew a calming breath, eyes roved hungrily over Harry. “Then you became my salvation.”

His voice dropped to a purr as Harry prowled towards him. Severus leaned down to kiss him, feeling his trousers disappear. Harry dropped to his knees, nuzzling his hardening penis. The tensions of teaching third-years melted away, as his husband indulged his oral fixation. 

 

Wet heat enveloped his cock, warm fingers closed around his testicles, and Severus wove his fingers through soft hair. Talented tongue danced as Harry sucked, and Severus shattered. Sure arms held him safe.

“Now, you are the world, my Harry.”

* * *

 **Title: Giggled**   
**Challenge:** 42:Body Part/Mouth

Sevvy lay on his colorful rug, Dragon at his side, and giggled. His foot, freed from the annoying yellow romper, moved just beyond his reach. Daddy spoke to him softly but Sevvy paid him no attention. 

Severus James wanted his foot. 

Sevvy tried to grab it, but it just wouldn’t cooperate! His toes wiggled at him, and he squealed, stretching his hand. A gentle pressure on his leg and his foot was there! Sevvy grabbed it gleefully, immediately doing what he did with everything he got his hands on; Sevvy stuffed his foot in his mouth. 

Sevvy loved his mouth.

* * *

Severus stepped through from his lab, pausing. Harry knelt on the floor, crooning to little Severus as he changed his nappy. The gorgeous emerald eyes were filled with love as they gazed at their son.   
Severus could watch them forever. The expressiveness in the depths, the heat when Severus stroked Harry’s skin, and the warmth as they caressed Severus from across a crowded room. True mirrors of his husband’s soul, they could appear hard as gemstones when Harry was angry or the color of newborn grass when he was ill.

In those eyes was his everything, Severus loved Harry’s eyes.

* * *

Harry giggled as Sevvy grabbed his foot, dragging it to his mouth to chew on toes. Sensing his husband’s presence, Harry looked up to see thin lips soften. The lips that could caress his with such tenderness, twitched into a welcoming smile. The mouth that used to snipe at him, now reassured.

Severus stepped over, pulling him to his feet. That hot mouth devouring his in a kiss that seared his soul, took his breath, and stole his very heart. The words and feelings that he could not speak, Severus said with his kiss. Harry sighed.

He loved Severus’ mouth.

* * *

The wet heat of that talented mouth closed over the tip of his engorged cock. Tongue flicking along the sensitive slit and slid under his foreskin, tasting him. Severus thrust against the hands that held him, trying to arch into the mouth that tortured him with sensual thoroughness. That mouth feasted on him, sliding down his shaft with excruciating slowness, retreating and conquering in turn. 

Severus felt his balls tighten, and met the emerald fire as he exploded into that incredible mouth.

Perhaps Severus had been hasty in his assessment of his husband’s attributes. He loved Harry’s mouth as well.

* * *

 **Title: Gasped**   
**Challenge:** 42:Body Part/Fingers

Long, slender fingers gently cupped his belly, and Harry smiled sleepily.

He remembered the first time Severus had laid a tender hand on his naked flesh, how he’d gasped at the sensations it aroused. It’d been inappropriate at the time, Harry still a student, struck by a wayward cutting hex during their secret training. Severus knelt beside him, closing the gash on his chest with fingertips and wand. 

The molten fire in the obsidian eyes hadn’t missed his body’s reaction to the ministrations, the fingers taking on a caressing quality. 

Harry knew his feelings were returned with that gentle touch.

* * *

The long, slender fingers tickled his tummy and little Severus gasped between giggles. He grabbed one of them and stuffed it in his mouth, gnawing on the tip where his gum was sore. 

Sevvy loved Papa’s fingers, when they moved over him with confidence to pick him up or change him, but particularly when they rubbed his back lovingly. Something about the strength and warmth they conveyed. 

Daddy’s fingers were quick and efficient, loving in their every touch. The way they cupped his head, counted his toes, and endlessly retrieved Dragon for him, told Sevvy that Daddy loved him too.

* * *

Blunt fingertips massaged Severus’ scalp gently as he lounged in the tub. Severus gasped as the strong fingers continued their magic down his neck, working the knots out of the tense muscles. Only Harry’s fingers could remove the ridged aftermath of a Hufflepuff cauldron meltdown. 

Loving touch was a hallmark of their relationship, neither having many good experiences before. Harry could express his feelings with the brush of fingers on his arm, tucking a stand of loose hair behind Severus’ ear. 

They played Severus’ body like a fine violin, pinching, caressing, or stretching him. Those fingers loved him to paradise.

* * *

 **Title: Cooed**   
**Challenge:** 42:Body Part/Skin

Little Severus cooed happily as he pressed his face into Daddy’s warm skin. He loved these midnight strolls along the hallway, starlight shining down on them through the window enchanted to show the sky. 

Daddy’s skin had a special smell to it, like Papa’s but different, and Sevvy loved the differences. Loved it when Papa nestled Sevvy against his skin, even when the hair tickled his nose. Daddy was smooth, the hollow of his shoulder perfect to rest his head.

The best was when Papa slid his arms around Daddy, cradling Sevvy between them, warm and loved in their embrace.

* * *

 **Title: Sniff**   
**Challenge:** 43:Stormy Weather

Severus Snape stepped into his quarters, not noticing Harry's note for him on the table. A sniff of the air, heavy with sweet musk and sandalwood, made his stomach clench and his eyes narrow. It was the trademark fragrance of world-renowned Quidditch player Oliver Woods. 

“Harry!” 

No answer, no Severus James, and Harry’s cloak was gone. Storm clouds gathered around Severus as he grabbed his winter cloak, and strode through the corridors. Students scattered as Severus contemplated the evisceration of the oily playboy who had always wanted his Harry.

Severus hoped his love was enough to hold Harry to him.

* * *

With uncanny ability, Severus tracked his husband in the swirling snow storm. Severus James strapped to his chest, only his giggling face exposed. Laughing warmly up at Oliver Wood, Harry laid on the ground, making a snow angel. Little Severus squirmed as he blinked at the flakes that dusted his eyelashes.

“Severus!”

Harry scrambled up, eyes shining with love, to greet him with a kiss. Little Severus squealed at the sight of his Papa.

“You remember Oliver,” Harry said making Severus sniff in disgust. “And his husband Viktor,”

A heavily pregnant Viktor Krum stepped from behind Wood to greet him.

* * *

Severus’ mouth glided over his husband’s fragrant skin. From pregnancy-sensitive nipples, across the gently curved belly, to the weeping cock, his tongue painted a trail of love; warm skin illuminated by the flickering of the fire. 

Severus paused to sniff the unique perfume that was his Harry. Never again would he doubt the depth of Harry’s love. As he slid into that welcoming heat, what shown in the emerald depths was but an echo of that which sustained the beat of his heart. 

Little Severus slept snug in his cot, silencing charm in place, with Dragon tucked under his arm.

* * *

 **Title: Cry**   
**Challenge:** 44: Cry

Harry heard a cry from the nursery. Sevvy had been restless all morning and he hoped the baby wasn’t sick. Chewing on Dragon’s snout, Sevvy looked disgruntled as Harry changed him, returning to the sitting room.

As Sevvy drank his bottle, Harry wondered what to get Severus for Valentine’s Day, wanting to give something that reflected his love. This despite his husband’s sneered distain for romance, being “idiotic gestures of philistines”.

A hand brushed through his hair as Severus strode through from his office towards the loo and Harry smiled. Then again, romance could be found in the simplest gestures.

* * *

Severus James scowled up at his fathers. They were kissing, again! He was snuggled into Daddy’s shoulder, but Sevvy was feeling ignored as Daddy had stopped rubbing his back to hold on to Papa’s head. 

Dragon was wet and icky, but Sevvy needed something to chew on. It made the owwie in his mouth feel better. He smacked Papa with the soggy plushy. 

Papa slowly pulled away from Daddy and looked down at him.  
“abadadasbapapa!”- _Yucky wet, Papa!_

A warm tingle brushed him as Papa bent to kiss his head. Dragon was dry again, and Sevvy gurgled happily. He loved kisses.

* * *

Severus slipped into his rooms late. A single torch illuminated a teapot charmed to stay warm. The thoughtful gesture brought a smile and reminded him of the other gestures Harry did routinely that made him feel so loved. The tray of sandwiches he delivered to Severus’ office that afternoon or new Potions journal appearing on his desk. Simple things that made him feel cherished. 

Romantic gestures of love, the little voice in his head sneered.

Severus agreed, noting these were intelligent gestures of a cultured man, unlike most romantic poppycock. 

This kind of romance Severus treasured, as he treasured Harry.

* * *

The romantic dream turned erotic as oiled fingers skimmed his cock, coating it. Another hand urged him closer, wrapping around his eager erection and pressed against a longer cock. The sensation of rubbing against Severus made Harry cry out with delight.

Dreamscape and reality merged as Severus kissed him hungrily, fisting their cocks together in a slow slide of skin. Harry arched into the pleasure, arms wrapping around the thin shoulders and fingers entwining in silky hair.

They came together, swallowing each other cries of completion. Harry, warm and sated, snuggled into Severus.

“That’s what I call romantic.”

Severus snorted.

* * *

 **Title: Sighed Again**   
**Challenge 44:** Romance

After a day spent with a cranky baby, this was heaven. Hundreds of candles floated over the large bath, the water charmed the perfect temperature, and soft music playing in the background. The aroma of cinnamon and sandalwood, Severus’ favorite fragrances, mingled in the warm air.

The embodiment of romance, Harry thought as he sighed again, taking up the flannel with pruned fingers. The luxurious lather of the soap was a sensual delight, sliding creamily along his skin, perfect as a lubricant, but Harry didn’t indulge in pleasure this evening. 

If only Severus had been here instead of his lab.

* * *


	26. Whimpered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title: Whimpered**   
> **Word Count:** 3469  
>  **Warnings:** MPreg, Rimming, Bottom!Snape, a bit more angst   
> **Disclaimer:** Not mine – just playing with them  
>  **Betas:** irisgirl and jadzia7667 thank you for working your magic!

****

Happy Valentine’s Day!

* * *

Feeling weary and rumpled, Harry made his way down the marble staircase into the Entrance Hall. Little Severus slept fitfully against his shoulder; his little face still bore the remnants of his last crying jag. The pacifier that Poppy had charmed cold was clamped between the baby’s swollen, painful gums. The mediwitch had assured Harry that his five-month-old son's non-stop screaming, vomiting, diarrhea, and low fever were simply a result of Sevvy cutting his first tooth. A topical numbing potion would help with the soreness, as would the pacifier and a few drops of a mild analgesic draught.

Sevvy whimpered and shifted, his tiny hand clutching Dragon to his chest, and Harry held his breath. Coming to a stop near a stone column just before the Hall proper, Harry gently rubbed his son’s back, hoping to quiet him before he could wake completely. He had spent the entire night walking the hallway in their quarters, from the sitting room back to their bedroom, a strong silencing charm up so Severus, who was chaperoning students into Hogsmeade today, was able to sleep undisturbed. It had been almost dawn before Sevvy had finally dozed off for a while, resting on Harry’s chest as he rocked him steadily. 

“Oh, Severus, I just don’t know how to thank you!” 

A decidedly sultry female voice reverberated through the Hall, and Harry stepped around the pillar to see a shapely blonde woman press herself against his husband. Severus’ hands came up to hold her arms, and Harry could hear the woman’s warm laughter. It was the same blonde woman who had been so friendly towards his husband after the defeat of Voldemort, before Harry had confronted Severus about his feelings. Harry knew the woman had been hired as the Arithmancy teacher after Professor Vector left, but had not met her as she did not live in the castle with the other teachers. His heart stopped as he waited for Severus to push her away, but his husband just continued to slide his hands up her arms. The sound of his heart being torn in two was audible in his ears, and, turning on his heel, Harry fled.

sshpsshpsshpsshp

Severus Snape slid his hands up the slender arms of his former student and gently disengaged them from around his neck. Phacelia Parkinson was a former Slytherin student who had kept in touch over the years, coming back to teach at Hogwarts. She, unlike her younger sister Pansy, had always been rather dramatic and demonstrative, but her enthusiastic expression of gratitude for the potion he had brewed as a gift for her wife made him uncomfortable. 

“I have no doubt of the sincerity of your appreciation, Phacelia; however, my husband frowns on me coming home reeking of perfume. That Conception Potion is quite fragile, so do take care with it, if you will.”

The witch smiled brightly at him, her hand gripping the top of a small leather pouch carefully. “Oh, go on with you, Severus Snape! Harry must be well aware of how you dote on him! He and that wee one of yours are so precious! I do hope Harry likes his Valentine’s present.”

Severus inclined his head in acknowledgement of her statement. “As you will no doubt find, pregnancy makes one’s spouse unpredictable at the best of times.” 

Taking his leave, Severus swept through the Slytherin common room to check on the younger students; most of the older ones were still in Hogsmeade, celebrating the romantic rituals teenagers seemed to enjoy these days. For the first time in his life, Severus was nervously anticipating a Valentine ritual of his own. Harry had been asleep in the nursery that morning, seated in the rocking chair with Severus James sleeping on his chest, and he had smiled at the sight. The baby had been a bit fretful the day before, but seemed to sleep without incident, as Severus had not been awoken during the night. He left quietly, not wanting to disturb the pair, and sought his breakfast in the Great Hall

A smile softened his lips as he thought of how Harry would react to his Valentine’s gift. It had been a source of some considerable consternation for him when he contemplating the perfect gift to give Harry. A signet ring that matched the one Harry had given him for Christmas already sat in his desk drawer, customized for the younger man with a fluttering Snitch and two jewels denoting their children. What had caused Severus difficulty was a gift that would tell Harry just how deeply Severus cared; something that would convey the love he felt for the family they had created. It had been an act of desperation that had driven him to ask for Phacelia’s assistance, agreeing to spend the morning chaperoning students to cover the excursion. It had been worth the effort, however, when she had pointed out the perfect gift.

Entering their rooms, Severus was surprised to find them empty, the sitting room in disarray and little Severus’ nappy bag gone. With a frown, Severus hung up his cloak and set the small box he had been levitating on the floor behind his desk. Then he went searching for his husband.

sshpsshpsshpsshp

Harry sat huddled in a corner of Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom, rocking back and forth in a gesture that had comforted him as a small boy in his cupboard. His chest burned, and his heart beat painfully as tears slid silently down his face. He knew that Severus had been in relationships with both men and women in his past, but he had hoped that he would be enough to keep his husband happy and satisfied. Older, more experienced, and infinitely more sophisticated that Harry could ever hope to be, Severus was a handsome wizard just entering the prime of his life. Harry's husband was his everything; to see his husband in someone else’s embrace, especially that of a beautiful woman, had ripped open his well of insecurity and shredded his heart. In his happiness, Harry had forgotten that his stupid images of love and family were not reality for many witches and wizards, many of whom had multiple lovers. And it seemed that Severus was one who fell into that category.

Sevvy, who was curled into a cot transfigured from his nappy bag and swaddled in Harry’s outer robes for warmth, whimpered. Mirroring his Daddy, who could not seem to stop crying, the baby snuffled miserably. Even Myrtle had left him to his self-pity and loathing. Harry’s stomach cramped and he scrambled into a stall. He had long ago emptied his stomach of its meager contents, but the spasms continued with painful regularity. One hand braced against the porcelain rim he knelt in front of and the other rubbed the swell where his baby girl grew. Poppy had just given him that wonderful news that morning, a gift to share with Severus for Valentine’s Day. 

Drawing a ragged breath, Harry willed his stomach to settle as he attempted to rein in his spiraling emotions. His choices were very limited and seemed well defined: he could swallow his petty jealousies and insecurities, sharing his husband with his female lover, or he could leave. Harry’s face crumpled at the thought. He could not imagine how he could make it without the steady, quiet love Severus had filled his life with for the past two years. And what about Sevvy? Harry’s stomach lurched again at the thought of being without both of them.

“Harry?”

The beloved voice just made him cry harder, but Harry could not help but lean into the warm hand that cupped his cheek.

“Myrtle, please summon Madam Pomfrey to our rooms.”

Harry let his head drop as Severus removed his hand, no doubt in disgust. How truly pathetic he was! The Vanquisher of Voldemort couldn’t even keep his husband interested, let alone satisfied. Strong hands pulled him to his feet and into a loose embrace, but Harry stiffened when his sensitive nose detected the residual of something sweet and flowery. He tried to pull back, but was held firmly. Blinking swollen eyes, peering through his smeared, tear-splattered glasses, Harry made an attempt to act the adult he was supposed to be. 

“I can walk, Severus.” His voice sounded pitiful and raspy. Despite his protest, Severus kept a hand on Harry's arm as he leaned down to pick up the baby.

An arm banded around his shoulders, guiding Harry down the vacant hallways to their rooms. Harry kept his head up as he walked, knowing he appeared disheveled and upset. It was a miracle that they did not encounter any students on their way, and Harry could not stop the shaking that began to take over his body as they stepped into the warm rooms he called home. Poppy was there, pushing him down on the sofa with a warm blanket wrapped around him. The conversation with Severus was a buzz of voices that had no meaning for him, and Harry felt like he was on the edge of an abyss as a gentle hand stroked his hair.

sshpsshpsshpsshp

“What in the world happened, Severus? Harry was fine an hour ago when I saw him,” Poppy Pomfrey hissed in an angry whisper as she ran her wand over Harry. “Well, maybe not fine after being up with Sevvy all night, but he looks like he’s had some kind of a shock.”

Severus tore his eyes from his husband’s pale, tear-streaked face. “Is something wrong with Severus?”

Poppy shot him an incredulous look. “The baby is teething, Severus, and Harry has been up with him for almost two days. Most babies are cranky and uncomfortable when they are cutting teeth.”

Cradling the baby closer to his chest, Severus thought back over the past two days. He had been immersed in an experimental potion that one of the seventh year Ravenclaw had asked him to help modify, and the Conception Potion he had brewed last evening had kept him away from their rooms. Exhausted, Severus had fallen into bed both nights, and not heard a thing. Guilt slammed into him as little Severus whimpered and awoke, the pacifier falling to the floor as he began to cry.

“Please, Severus, give me my baby.”

There was a desperate quality to Harry’s plea, and in that instant everything became clear to Severus. He knew Harry had to have seen Parkinson embrace him in the Entrance Hall. Had seen the uncharacteristic tolerance of the emotional display and, in his exhausted state of mind, had believed his worst fears – deep-seated fears of abandonment and rejection that Severus thought he had loved out of Harry – had come to fruition. Severus gently settled their son into his father’s arms. Lifting his head, he met the medi-witch’s eyes, knew she could read the culpability in his face, and Poppy knew how very insecure his husband could be. She sighed, exasperated, he suspected, at both of them.

“Take them both to bed, Severus, and take care of them. Harry should be fine after some sleep and a large measure of reassurance.” Poppy handed him several potions and patted him on the arm reassuringly. “And as much as I admire the man you have become in the past two years, love, do try to be less approachable, for Harry’s sake.”

Severus snorted, knowing his sardonic public persona had not really changed at all. Poppy knew this, just as she knew how deeply he loved his family. She helped him gather Harry and little Severus into his arms and carry them through to their bedroom. Spelling Harry’s clothes off, Severus listened quietly to Poppy’s instructions as he changed little Severus. Poppy disappeared when he crawled into bed, Harry held tightly against his side and their son between them, gnawing happily on his potion-coated finger.

sshpsshpsshpsshp

“How do I go about convincing you that you _are_ my heart, love?” Warm breath stirred Harry's tousled hair, and warmth enveloped him as a hand trailed down his thigh. “How do I convince you that it is you who brought meaning and purpose into the emptiness in which I existed? The unconditional love you have gifted me with is precious, and I have no need of anyone else in our bed.” 

Harry gravitated toward the velvety voice that cut through his sleepy haze, listening more to the tremor of emotion than the words themselves. Both his heart and his body stirred as the roaming hand softly trailed across his skin. Severus still loved him, still wanted him, and Harry, as usual, was an insecure dolt.

“I tolerate Weasleys for you; I do not know a greater definition of love.” 

That brought a smile to Harry’s face, and he tilted his head back toward the warmth spooned against him. Opening his eyes, Harry searched the face hovering above him.

“Git!” His voice sounded raspy. “You know they lust after you.”

An eyebrow arched. “Our dubious choices for godfathers provide a pleasurable addition to our occasional sexual forays, but only as an enhancement. We remain the primary focus.”

A smile stretched across his lips and Harry shifted on to his back, pulling Severus down. “Where is Sevvy?”

“Asleep in his cot.” Severus nibbled along his jaw, and Harry arched his neck to give his husband better access. “Harry…”

Harry turned his head to meet the dark eyes, frowning as he saw nervousness in them.

“Will you consent to bond with me?”

Harry’s frown deepened. “Bond with you, Severus? I’m not sure I understand.”

“Binding our souls would enable us to know what the other is feeling, and it is possible, if the bond deep enough, that we could even share thoughts.”

The uncertainty Harry could hear in Severus’ voice was uncharacteristic, and Harry realized that his husband was not sure how he would react. “Why didn’t you suggest this when we got married?”

A smile twitched at the corner of Severus’ mouth. “After you whisked me away to Gretna Green, I thought it might be in poor taste to ask you to wait. I also thought there was a chance you might… change your mind.”

“Change my mind?” Harry thought he knew where this was going, belatedly remembering that he was not the only one who had deep-seated insecurities.

“A marriage can be dissolved, Harry, but the binding of two souls is irreversible and forever.”

“Good,” Harry told him as he lifted his head enough to brush his lips against Severus’. “A nice way to celebrate our second anniversary, I think.”

Harry tugged Severus’ head down to him, kissing him with all the love he felt. Severus returned the kiss hungrily, and Harry felt the brush of slender fingers against his skin. Wrenching his mouth away to draw a breath, Harry groaned as fingers tweaked first one nipple and then the other, as that hot mouth left a moist trail down his throat and sucked his Adam’s apple. Crossing his collarbone, his husband’s mouth took possession of one nipple, laving it before drawing it between his teeth and suckling hard. The shaft of pure pleasure shot to his groin, making his already hardening cock pulse in need. Harry arched up, his legs parting invitingly, but it seemed Severus was not in the mood for hard and fast.

His husband appeared determined to re-map his body, the sweep of fingers and tongue moving in a slow progression down his torso in sensual torture. The last functioning brain cell in Harry’s mind chided him for ever believing that Severus could desire another in the same manner. That talented mouth bypassed the center of his need, and continued down, detouring long enough to taste the inside onf one thigh and then the other. Severus pushed his legs up, and Harry gasped in pleasure as the tip of that wicked tongue caressed his very core. He had to consciously relax the grip his hands had taken on Severus’ scalp as his fingers threaded through the silky strands of hair. The tongue circled the puckered entrance before the tip speared into the center, and Harry gave himself up to the climax that slammed through him. 

Continuing to taste him, Severus did not give him time to rest. Any softening of his cock was soon reversed as Harry was again writhing with pleasure. With a final kiss pressed to his wet, quivering hole, Severus moved back up his body to wrap his arms around Harry. His fingers were still entwined in the raven hair, and Harry tugged Severus down to kiss him hungrily, the dark, musky taste of himself still on the older man’s lips. Rolling them over, Severus slid his hands down to Harry’s hips and thrust against him. Harry pulled back and looked down questioningly.

 

The dark eyes were the color of molten dark chocolate. “I want you in me, Harry.”

Almost climaxing at the breathy request, Harry hurried to comply. He quickly stretched Severus, as his husband encouraged him in that velvety voice and Harry whimpered with need. Stuffing a pillow under the lean hips, Harry pressed into the tight heat slowly. Severus clenched around him, ripping a groan from him as he sheath himself and waited for the older man to adjust. Harry pressed the long legs wider and adjusted his thrusts until he heard Severus gasp in pleasure. Knowing he had found the correct angle to hit his husband’s sweet spot, Harry pounded into him, losing himself in the sensations. Slender fingers reached down and wrapped around Severus’ long, leaking cock and began to squeeze and tug. Severus arched up, splattering his belly as he came, and the sight nudged Harry over the edge. Pulling back, he thrust deep and climaxed with a hiss, before collapsing on to Severus’ chest.

sshpsshpsshpsshp

An unfamiliar noise penetrated the sleepy haze Harry had drifted into after Severus had cleaned them up and covered them with a blanket. He picked his head up off its warm pillow and frowned as he listened. Severus appeared to be asleep, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. The sound came again, a faint scratching sound at their door.

“Severus,” Harry asked as he tapped his husband’s chest, “what is that?”

Dark eyes blinked open, and a frown creased the pale forehead for a moment.

“Oh, bloody hell!”

Severus sat up abruptly, displacing Harry, and waved his hand at the door, which opened silently. Harry sat up as well, watching as a small black head peered around the doorframe, a nose sniffing inquisitively at the air. Apparently catching Severus’ scent, the little black form bounded into the bedroom and leapt onto the bed. It climbed over the covers until it was able to bump Severus’ chest, purring as it rubbed its head against him. Severus sighed in barely contained irritation, amazing Harry with his restraint. The little creature turned bottle green eyes on him, looking at him curiously. The jet-black kitten seemed to approve, as it marched across the space separating the two men and bumped against Harry’s arm.

“A kitten?” he asked incredulously. 

Severus cleared his throat and sat up. “I procured him for you as a gift.”

Harry felt a smile split his face. “You got me a kitten for Valentine’s Day? I thought you said a cat was 'nothing more than an insipid sign of domesticity'!”

His husband shifted slightly, arms coming up to cross over his chest. “Perhaps I underrated the appeal of that state, and thought…”

“It is perfect, Severus,” Harry told him as the kitten walked into his outstretched hands and allowed Harry to cuddle him to his chest. “I don’t think there is any other gift you could have given me that could have given me such a clear message of how much you love your family!”

Severus sighed, possibly in relief, as he drew both Harry and the kitten into his arms. 

“Sevvy will adore him, Severus, as will our little girl! What should we name him?” Harry grinned. “Obsidian?”

Severus actually rolled his eyes. “Neither this feline nor my eyes resemble shards of glass produced by a volcanic eruption,” came the gentle chide.

“Onyx, then,” Harry said, knowing he would get his way. “I like that name, and your eyes.”

~*~

Severus just nodded, delighted by the happy smile on his Harry’s face. The kitten purred loudly, its green eyes closing in pleasure as Harry scratched behind his ear. The confirmation that Harry carried a baby girl, shared as they lay entwined in their post coital warmth, had brought him close to tears. A quiet joy settled over them, even as an ear-splitting wail sounded from the nursery. Severus just smiled as he reached for his dressing gown, still awed by the love that filled Harry’s eyes as they watched him. Happy Valentine’s Day indeed.

* * *


	27. Drabbles Originally Posted Spring 2007

**Babbled**

Severus James sat on his rug and babbled to Dragon, whose head was again soggy with drool. Papa had fixed the owie in his mouth, a tooth Daddy called it, but Sevvy didn’t want it. This tooth-thing hurt. 

Papa and Daddy made him better, like they did everything. He knew that he was loved completely; their world centered on him. Daddy had been so upset Sevvy wasn’t feeling well, Papa had to take care of them both. 

A black shadow stalked Dragon’s tail, Sevvy laughed in pure delight. He loved his new ‘titty, ‘Nyx! If only ‘Nyx would come closer!

* * *

Severus carefully diced the murtlap, watching the color of the numbing potion as it gently simmered. He’d Flooed to Diagon Alley that morning to procure the freshest, purest ingredients to use for his son. 

Gently, he stirred the yellow tentacles into the cauldron, reflecting on the drama of two days before. The love he felt for Harry and little Severus was pure, untainted by his past. Harry would never doubt that love once they bonded, nor would his children ever have cause to question it.

Severus listened affectionately to the baby’s babble drift from the sitting room as he worked.

* * *

Harry stepped from the kitchen with tea tray in hand, warm scones sat next to Sevvy’s bottle and Onyx’s saucer. Setting the tray down, Harry watched in amusement as Sevvy pushed himself up, crawling towards Onyx. The look of delight on the baby’s face was captivating.

The kitten was leery of Sevvy since their first meeting, when his tail had gone immediately into Sevvy’s mouth. Harry watched them chase each other, his heart warm with love.

Severus stepped out of his private lab, their eyes meeting, a silent message shared. The love that filled their home was pure and strong.

* * *

**Snarry100 Challenge 45:** Pure (Ecstasy)  
 **Groaned**

* * *

Harry groaned in pure ecstasy as the slick fingers stretching him brushed across his sweet spot. He tried to move against them, only to have Severus’ mouth close around the tip of his cock. His hips bucked in a mute plea, but Severus was relentless in his delicious torture, and Harry lost himself to his mastery. 

Severus groaned in pure ecstasy as he sank into the velvety heat of his husband. Bracing the slender thighs, Severus leaned forward to capture Harry’s lips as he thrust forward. Pushing them both to shattering heights, Severus held Harry close, his love exquisitely proclaimed.

* * *

**Snarry100 Challenge 45:** Pure (Magic)  
 **Sneeze**

Sevvy sat in his little chair in front of the fire. ‘Nyx was hopping around the edge of the rug, chasing fairies, Daddy said. Sevvy shook Dragon at him.

A twitchy tingle started in his nose. A burny feeling and Sevvy scowled. After that tooth-thing…

“Ahhh-choo!”

Sevvy’s whole body jerked as air exploded from his nose. The ‘titty ran away and Daddy looked at him funny, as something tingled through him, down to his toes and fingers. It felt strange and scared him.

“Ahhh-choo!” 

He blinked at Daddy, his face crumpling.

“Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” _I don’t like this, Daddy, make it stop!_

* * *

Severus glanced up from his book when he heard Harry gasp from where he snuggled against Severus’ legs. Severus James sneezed again and Severus watched in disbelief as every unsecured object jumped into the air and fell back. Harry grasped his ankle painfully as the kitten hissed and fled. Little Severus let out a terrified wail.

Harry scooped little Severus from his chair and cuddled him close. Severus blinked; the ramifications of what he’d witnessed smacked him in the head.

“Bloody hell!”

Severus fire-called the infirmary. 

“Poppy!” 

The harried mediwitch stepped through in time to see his son sneeze again.

“Wizard’s Flu!”

* * *

Harry could feel the magic flow through Sevvy as he sneezed, and frowned. He looked between Severus and Poppy, clearly not understanding.

“Wizard’s Flu?”

Severus closed his eyes, muttering something about ‘damn Muggles’, as Poppy nodded.

“Like a Muggle cold, but it affects our magic, Harry, and is characterized by bouts of wild magic.”

Severus moved to enfold Harry and a sniffling Sevvy in his arms.

“A simple potion usually controls it, and Severus will be fine,” Severus said. “Unfortunately, you can’t take it while pregnant, and your magic combined with our daughter’s…”

Comprehension dawned for Harry. “Bloody hell!”

“Indeed.”

* * *

A crackling fire lit the Chamber of Secrets, cleared of basilisk carcass and dampness. Harry had created a comfortable setting despite the scowling statue of Salazar Slytherin. 

Severus rocked Severus James while Harry sat on the rug at his feet, teasing Onyx with Dragon’s tail. He kissed the baby’s head, immensely proud of his powerful little wizard. Harry had initially been frantic, but calmed after the potion eased little Severus’ congestion. 

“Ahhh…”

Severus conjured a shield.

“Chooooo!”

The floor shook, columns rattled, and Slytherin turned green. Severus stroked his hand through the tousled hair. Harry had caught the Wizard’s Flu.

* * *

**Challenge 46:** Sacrifice  
 **Whispered**

Harry stood beside Sevvy crib, watching his son sleep. Both had survived the Wizard flu unscathed. Remembering the panic he felt when Sevvy was sick, Harry felt his chest constrict. Fear gripped him

Strong arms circled him from behind, drawing back into his husband’s warmth.

“Does he know, Severus? Can Sevvy feel how much we love him? That we would…”

“…we would sacrifice our very lives for him?” Severus whispered. “Not yet, but he will, as all our children will.”

Harry turned and stretched up to softly kiss him. “I love you. Make love to me?”

“Ah, another great sacrifice.”

* * *

**Challenge 46:** Sacrifice  
 **Breath II**

Severus rubbed his son’s back as he lay on his bare chest, Dragon gripped tightly in a tiny hand. Harry curled at his side, head pillowed in the hollow of his shoulder. His eyes caressed the beloved features, which looked so much younger relaxed in sleep.

A young man whose childhood had been sacrificed for his own protection, his youth sacrificed to worry and prophecy. Severus vowed to never again snap “Grow up, Potter!” when Harry wanted to ‘play’ with their children. He’d never really had the chance before. 

Harry shifted; his breath warm as it played across Severus’ skin.

* * *

Severus James loved it when Papa let him snuggle on his chest, where he could feel every breath taken, heard every heartbeat. Papa’s hand stilled on his back, and Sevvy knew he had fallen asleep. 

Sevvy knew he was special to his Daddy and Papa. Only he was able to take away the haunted look that Daddy sometimes got in his eyes, and Sevvy stretched out his hand to pat Daddy’s cheek. Papa also had moments, when he knew that Daddy couldn’t see him, that he looked so sad. Sevvy was glad he was there to lighten both their burdens.

* * *

Harry awoke when tiny fingers brushed his cheek, smiling when he saw Severus had fallen asleep. Carefully scooping Sevvy and Dragon up, Harry slid out of bed. Summoning a bottle, Harry settled in the rocking chair as Sevvy tried to hold the bottle himself.

Harry realized earlier that evening why his parents had died for him, feeling guilty that he’d felt a sense of abandonment for years. They’d chosen life for him, despite the cost. 

Severus, who’d made so many sacrifices in his life, loved him enough to put Harry’s happiness before his own, until Harry had set him straight.

* * *

His breath stirred the curly nest of hair as his tongue tasted the length of the rapidly hardening cock. Fingers speared into his hair as Harry sucked gently on the tip, tongue flicking, as one hand slid Severus’ foreskin up and down, spreading lubricate.

~*~

Severus felt Harry move and position himself over his cock, aligning the tip.

“…wait…stretch you…”

“Stretched myself,” his husband moaned.

The mental image and the sudden heat that encased him drove Severus to thrust hard, his climax thundering through him. Harry collapsed on his chest.

“No breakfast this morning.”

“Loving you is worth the sacrifice.”

“Indeed.”

* * *

**Challenge 46:** Sacrifice  
 **Whispered Again**

* * *

“Only for you,” Severus whispered hotly in his ear, “do I make such sacrifices!”

The dungeon classroom was chilly, but Harry reveled in the feel of his husband taking him braced against the Potions desk as he’d fantasized his last year of school. This pregnancy was making him even more randy than he’d been with Sevvy, taking Severus away from his research.

“I’ll… _oh, yes…right there!_...help you peel shrivelfigs…” Harry panted, tightening his muscles, ripping a groan from Severus. 

Severus’ hand fisted his cock, as he thrust deep, and Harry came hard. 

“I love you, Severus,” Harry whispered, “and your sacrifices.”

* * *

**Challenge 47:** Lion  
 **Sniffing**

Sevvy peered around the couch, sniffing the air as he’d seen ‘Nyx do. Daddy had his head on Papa’s lap and Sevvy would pounce on them like kitty did. 

Crawling over, he grabbed the arm of the couch, and pulled himself up, his legs wobbly. His face was level with Papa’s knee.

“Eemadababamedadapapa!.” ~ _Look at me, Daddy, Papa!_ ~

“Severus James!” 

Papa’s dark eyes were round and Daddy’s smile wide, making Sevvy grin. He knew how clever he was; he just wanted to remind them.

“I believe our little serpent has a touch of lion in him.” Papa’s voice was amused.

* * *

**Challenge 47:** Lion  
 **Purred**

Harry purred as he stalked the length of Severus’ lean form. Their son’s playfulness that morning had given him an idea. Harry swiped his tongue along his husband’s sensitive inner thigh. There was more than one lion in this family. 

Burying his nose in the nest of dark curls, Harry put his mouth and fingers to good use. Swallowing Severus’ gorgeous cock, he purred again, aroused by the sharp cry of pleasure it elicited. They climaxed together, Harry lapping every drop happily.

Entwined together, Severus’ hand cupped Harry’s bump, both sighed contently.

“My beloved Gryffindor lion.”

“And my Slytherin Sex-god.”

* * *

**Challenge 47:** Lion (as in _in like a lion, out like a lamb_ )  
 **Growled**

Harry surveyed the room; Sevvy teased Onyx with Dragon – twitching the plushy and shrieking with delight as the kitty pounced – and Severus correcting essays at his desk, a full red inkwell beside him.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to take the baby, Severus?”

An eyebrow arched and Harry could feel his husband bristle.

“I’m capable of managing one seven-month-old infant and his feline co-conspirator, Harry, while still carrying out my other duties,” Severus growled. “Besides, it’s hard to be fitted for formal robes holding a baby.”

“Git,” Harry kissed him.

“Professor Git,” Severus growled, then plundered Harry’s mouth.

* * *

Papa changed him, setting Sevvy down by his desk, to go get his bottle. He looked around for Dragon. ’Nyx had him by Papa’s chair. Sevvy pulled himself up, grinning at his accomplishment, a scroll catching his eye. His fingers grasped the edge…

“Severus James!”

Startled, Sevvy fell backwards, things falling with him, wet dripping on his head. His face crumpled; Papa yelled at him!

“Waaaaaaaaaaa!” ~ _You scared me!”_

Papa swept him up, face white, his long fingers running over Sevvy’s head.

“Sweet Merlin, Sevvy!”

Papa sounded funny, but little Severus was content to snuggle into the tight embrace.

* * *

Little Severus toddled across the floor, his hands clinging tightly to Severus’. The essays sat, unfinished, on his desk, inkwell empty.

“Excellent, my little serpent!” Severus told his son, swinging him up into his arms. 

His mind flashed back to the sight of his baby’s head covered in blood-red ink, and Severus shuddered, summoning Dragon to Sevvy’s delight. The fireplace flared, Harry stumbling out, and Severus’ heart leapt. Harry’s smile lit the room as he saw them, coming to kiss them both. 

“Everything alright?” Harry’s eyes darted to the desk.

“They are now,” Severus said, a lesson in priorities learned.

* * *

**Challenge 48:** Potions: _Draught of Peace_   
**Cried**

Something stopped Harry as he straightened the sitting room, watching Sevvy crawled on his rug, chasing Onyx. A feeling of dread swept through him and he scooped the baby up. Racing through the hallways, Harry burst into the hospital wing. He forgot to breathe as he saw Severus, bloody and unconscious.

Sitting next to the bed, little Severus clinging to him, Harry watched his husband’s pale face as Poppy explained.

“… _Draught of Peace_ …vaporized syrup of hellebore…aspirated…”

All Harry knew was his Severus was hurt and they didn’t know if he would wake up.

When Sevvy fell asleep, Harry cried softly.

* * *

Sevvy tugged Dragon to his chest, confused. His cot had been moved to this white room, where ‘Nyx wasn’t allowed. Papa lay still in the bed with Daddy beside it, worry radiating from him. Daddy fed and cuddled Sevvy, but it wasn’t the same with Papa sleeping all the time.

Daddy picked him up off his rug. Sevvy wrapped an arm around his neck, nuzzling Daddy’s cheek. Daddy rubbed his back, kissing him.

“Amabdadabedamestapapa…” _Daddy, I want Papa_

“Papa is healing, Sevvy, so he can get better and hold you.”

Sevvy buried his face in Daddy’s neck, and cried softly.

* * *

Severus slowly opened his eyes, his chest throbbed painfully. He remembered the botched potion, the vaporized poison, and darkness. Warmth enfolded one hand, and Severus knew Harry was with him. Turning his head, Severus saw his husband slumped in a chair and Sevvy’s cot beside the bed. 

Slipping his hand from Harry’s, Severus rested it on Harry's baby bump. Sevvy pulled himself up in his cot, bouncing when he saw Severus. There was a flutter against his palm, his son squealed in delight, waking Harry whose emerald eyes glowed.

A wave of love swept through him, and Severus cried softly.

* * *

**Challenge 48:** Potions: _Draught of Peace_   
**Cried II**

Severus cried out as the tip of his cock was drawn into Harry’s impossibly hot mouth. Respiratory therapy, Harry called it as he licked his way down Severus’ cock. Drawing in a deep breath, Severus exhaled sharply as that talented mouth sucked on his balls. Groaning and gasping as Harry moved lower, tongue and fingers working in tandem to plunder his puckered entrance.

Severus wished he had a little of the _Draught of Peace_ when his climax slammed into him as Harry shouted his completion. 

“I’m sure Poppy would approve of my ‘session’,” he panted, smiling into Harry’s sweat-damp hair.

* * *

**Challenge 49:** Potions: _Shrinking Solution_   
**Cooing**

Harry looked up from changing Sevvy as Severus pushed open the door, his arms full of garish green robes. An unfamiliar expression, a mix of grin and grimace, lit his husband’s face.

“Severus? I thought you were brewing with the Twins today,” Harry picked the baby up.

“Indeed,” Severus moved to the couch, where he laid his burden where Sevvy had been.

The folds of robe fell away to reveal two adorable red-headed babies, who began cooing as they caught sight of Harry.

“Bloody hell!” Harry exclaimed. “I thought you told them not to try the Shrinking Solution on themselves!”

* * *

**Challenge 49:** Potions: _Shrinking Solution_   
**Cooing II**

Harry settled the babies in the cot with a sigh. It’d been a long day tending to three little ones, but Sevvy was adorably sweet with his godfathers; Fred and George well-behaved infants. Returning to the sitting room, he climbed onto Severus’ lap.

“My turn for some babying,” Harry declared, snuggling. “Now, what exactly happened?”

A remarkable nose nuzzled. “An unusual type of caterpillar was used to de-age with mental faculties in place, which caused a minor eruption”

“You were fortunate, not getting splashed,” image of an adorable dark-eyed baby came to mind.

“Fortune had little to do with it.”

* * *

Sevvy sat looking at the two babies cooing up at him. Daddy said it was Fredngeorge, but Sevvy wasn’t sure which was which. They were fun, helping him tease ‘Nyx with Dragon. Papa said they were still big people, just playing baby, but Daddy had to feed them and change their nappies.

He was disappointed that they couldn’t crawl and Daddy told him lil’ sister would be the same at first. Sevvy was a big boy, ‘cause he could hold his own bottle!

“Sambabanambas!” ~ _It’s okay, babies, I’ll take care of you._

Sevvy lay down to cuddle with his godfathers.

* * *

Severus heard cooing as he exited the bathroom and headed for the nursery. Harry had been up in the night and earned a lie-in. Entering, Severus was greeted by the sight of three babies, all standing in little Severus’ cot.

“So the effects are temporary then,” he muttered picking up Severus to change him. 

The twins grinned; one of the little heathens did a dance, pulling off his wet nappy. Severus groaned.

“Cease immediately or I will owl your mother to care for you,” he threatened, cuddling his son. “Surely one of you can tell me which caterpillar you used”’

* * *

Settling the three on little Severus’ rug, Severus took a cuppa into the bedroom. Harry lay sprawled seductively across the bed. With time limited, Severus threw off his robe, executing his plan. Licking, sucking and frotting, he brought Harry to a sharp, quick climax.

~ * ~

Harry let Severus pleasure him, loving the slide of cock on cock. It must be bad to earn this treat on a weekday morning.

“How long?” 

“Two days before they’ll be able to talk to me,” Severus replied. “Be cautious, the little deviants like their diapers changed.”

“Did you terrorize them with spanking?”

“Merlin, no! I threatened to fire-call Molly.”

Harry snickered into Severus’ warm throat.

* * *

**Challenge 49:** Potions: _Shrinking Solution_   
**Cooing III**

Harry blew a strand of hair out of his eyes as he wrestled Fred into his nappy. Sevvy watched wide-eyed as George whipped his off and wiggled his freckled bum. A sigh and a quick fastening charm secured Fred’s before he could mimic his twin: Harry using brute strength dealing with George.

“I know you’re just having me on, mates, but…” his stomach suddenly lurched, protesting its empty state and Harry ran.

Harry returned to the sitting room to find two shamed-faced mini-pranksters comforting an upset Sevvy, who clutched Dragon. He scooped his son up and collapsed on the couch.

* * *

Sevvy glared at Fredngeorge. It was their fault baby was mad at Daddy, recognizing the greenish tinge to his face. Sevvy hated it when Daddy didn’t feel good and Papa wasn’t going to be happy. His chin quivered.

“Babdababas!” ~ _Bad babies!_ He scolded.

The two stared at him and then each other, before all three burst into tears.  
Daddy scooped Sevvy up and lay on the couch. Fredngeorge crawled over and climbed up to cuddle against them. Sevvy comforted Daddy as the big-eyed elf came with baby food. Cooing, Sevvy helped Daddy eat and made sure his godfathers behaved.

* * *

Severus strode into their rooms, stopping abruptly. Harry lay on the couch, remnants of tea and toast on the table, and all three babies on him. His eyes narrowed at his husband’s paleness, the twin faces apprehensive.

“I’ve been unsuccessful isolating the correct variant,” he growled, “I suggest you give me some clue.”

“’Botts…” Fred babbled.

“Spinx ‘aterpill…” George added.

“Abbotts Sphinx Caterpillar?” Severus guessed; relieved as they nodded.

Severus leaned down to kiss Harry, one hand on little Severus’ head. He allowed his love to shine through, before glaring at the twins.

“I’ve an Impotence Potion brewing for mis-behavers.”

* * *

**Challenge 49:** Potions: _Shrinking Solution_   
**Cooing IV**

Severus caressed him with sure strokes, Harry cooing as he was loved. The slow build of arousal tormented him, that wicked tongue circling his entrance. Harry pushed, attempting to impale himself.

“Now, Severus!”

A soft laugh vibrated against his sensitive flesh; Severus shifting, and Harry was slowly filled. Hands gripped his hips, thrusting with deep, even strokes that battered his prostate. Neither lasted, their climax reaffirming their love.

“I’m glad the Ageing Potion worked so fast,” Harry sighed sleepily.

“Yes,” Severus gathered him close, “Messers Weasley were informed they’d be doused with Shriveling Potion if they brew Shrinking Solution again!”

* * *

**Challenge 49:** Potions: _Shrinking Solution_   
**Squalling** >

 

Harry pulled open the door, the squalling preceding Poppy as she carried a black-wrapped bundle into their quarters. He knew in an instant what had happened, holding out his arms for his husband.

“Third-year Hufflepuffs?”

Poppy nodded, patting him on the shoulder. Harry sighed; it’d been a long week. Unwrapping the adorable infant, he couldn’t help smiling at the baby Potions master, red-faced with indignation.

“Shhhh, love, it’s only for a little while,” Harry cooed, “it’ll let me spoil you a bit and Sevvy will love it.” 

The baby scowled at him endearingly, but Harry refrained from pointing it out.

* * *


	28. Fic and Drabbles posted Spring 2007

**Squawk**  
 **Continuation of Challenge 49:** Potions: _Shrinking Solution_   
**Warnings:** MPreg, surly infants, unmitigated fluff, and a bit of smut (watersports if you squint!)  
 **Beta’d** by the amazing rakina thanks, love!

**A/N** : A bit more of the de-aged Potions master. This is all thanks to a bunny which took off after a request from mcartel. Thank you to those of you who continue to encourage me to write about Severus, Harry, and little Sevvy.

* * *

Harry laid his husband on the changing table in their son’s bedroom, fingers brushing through the silky black hair as the infant glared at him. He gingerly finished removing the robes that Poppy had swaddled Severus in, knowing what the sardonic man would do if he was still cognizant in this two month old body. Almost as soon as he folded the cloth back, a warm stream of urine shot up. About what he had expected from the surly Potions master.

“Severus!” Harry admonished gently, “I’m not the one that splattered you with Shrinking Solution, so behave yourself.”

Deftly cleaning up the mess and slipping on a clean nappy, Harry hummed as he found a romper that Sevvy had outgrown and dressed his tiny spouse. Trying his best not to snicker at the image of Severus Snape clad in stretchy yellow with purple hippogriffs flying around his chest, Harry lifted him up and planted a kiss on his tiny, but distinctive, nose. The dark eyes glowered at him and Harry cuddled him close as he stopped to check on a napping Sevvy. The baby slept soundly, Dragon tucked under his arm as he lay on his tummy with his bum in the air. Harry smiled as he repositioned the blanket little Severus had kicked off.

“Doesn’t he look peaceful, Severus?” Harry whispered, shifting the baby in his arms so he could see. “I wish I could give you just a couple of days of that kind of peace.”

The hum turned into a softly sung lullaby as Harry carried Severus to the kitchen, retrieving a baby bottle. It was mid-morning, and he was positive that Severus had not had anything since his breakfast tea. Settling into the corner of the couch, Harry popped the nipple into Severus’ mouth, only to have him promptly spit it out.

“Phewwwwwwwwww!”

“It can’t be helped, Severus,” Harry told him, popping the nipple back in. “I refused to put tea in a bottle, even for you! Now, drink it down before Sevvy gets up. He is going to be confused enough with you without feeling like he’s competing for his bottle.”

A frown marred the baby’s forehead, but Severus began suckling, nuzzling his head against Harry as he did. Onyx appeared at Harry’s feet and gracefully jumped up on the arm of the couch to sniff at this ‘new’ arrival. Apparently recognizing Severus, the kitten rubbed his face against the baby’s cheek, purring loudly. Severus tried to wave a hand at him, but couldn’t coordinate his movement, and Onyx pounced on him. Harry laughed at the kitten’s antics, knowing that Severus was trying to shoo Onyx away, not play with him. Scooping the feline up, he set him down on the floor and settled back to snuggle Severus closer. Tracing a finger across the baby’s forehead to smooth out the frown, Harry leaned down and kissed each of Severus’ eyelids as they began to droop. Like the twins, Severus might have retained his memories, but he was in the body of an infant who still required a good deal of sleep. Harry grinned; Severus was going to be so put out when he was restored to his proper age.

Having got a healthy burp out of his now sleeping spouse, Harry carried him in and tucked him alongside Sevvy in his crib. He knew his son would be intrigued by the baby when he woke up, Harry just didn’t know whether he was going to understand that this was his Papa. Sevvy had done well with the Weasley twins earlier in the week, so he was hopeful that this would not be too confusing to him.

~~~*~*~~~

Sevvy woke up with a frown. His nappy was wet and cold; a feeling he didn’t like at all. Dragon lay beside him and Sevvy reached to bring him closer, but Dragon would not come. Puzzled, Sevvy sat up, one hand rubbing against his sleepy eyes, and leaned over Dragon, only to find another baby gripping Dragon’s tail. Sevvy blinked. Fredngeorge were big again, Papa had fixed them all up. Crawling on his hands and knees, Sevvy moved closer to peer at the interloper. This baby had dark hair like his and looked familiar. Sevvy reached out and patted the baby on the cheek. He was very cute, Sevvy thought, his skin very soft.

Dark eyes shot open and stared at him. Sevvy knew that gaze in an instant – it was his Papa! He squealed happily; Papa had become a baby so he could play with Sevvy! His soggy nappy forgotten, Sevvy leaned down and hugged Papa enthusiastically, kissing him on the head. Papa squirmed and let out a squawk. 

“Paparobabadadapakasoma!” ~ _Papa! You’re a baby for me! I love you, Papa!”_

Papa let out another squawk as Sevvy sat back with a squish, and he sympathized as Papa’s nappy must be wet, too. Sevvy added his voice to Papa’s, as he pulled himself to his feet on the rail that kept bad things out of his cot. He bounced, watching fascinated as his actions jostled his companion, who became red-faced as his squawk turned into a full blown tirade. Oops, Sevvy thought, Papa didn’t like that too much.

“Here now, what’s all this noise?” 

Daddy came into the room, one hand on the bump that Sevvy knew was his baby sister and he grinned happily.

“Dadapaparimasamadeba.” _Daddy! Papa is a little cranky! Maybe you should change his nappy first._

Daddy brushed a kiss on his forehead and tugged Dragon away from Papa. Handing him to Sevvy, he smiled as he lifted Papa out of the cot. 

“Somehow, Sevvy, you must have figured out this is your Papa and he seems to be in a bit of a mood at the moment. Severus, hush, there is nothing wrong with you!”

Sevvy watched as Daddy began to change Papa’s nappy, muttering something about already aging. Onyx slipped in the door as Sevvy stood gleefully looking on.

“Papamsomeknamsmisa!” ~ _Look ‘Nyx, its Papa and he’s come to play with us!”_

~~~*~*~~~

Sevvy babbled away as Harry slid a clean nappy under Severus, who looked indignant as he suffered being wiped down and powdered. Harry could hardly contain his laughter at the baby’s surly attitude. Leaning down, he pressed his face on Severus’ bare stomach and blew until the baby shrieked with laughter. Smoothing the cap of silky hair, Harry kissed Severus’ cheek.

“Stop all the scowling, love. You’ve already grown a bit, just like Fred and George did, and you are almost as big as Sevvy. Why don’t you just enjoy this while you can, instead of fighting it so hard?” he asked as he summoned a plain, navy blue romper.

Setting Severus back in the cot, Harry repeated his actions with his son. Speaking to him softly, Harry tickled Sevvy's tummy and blew on it as well. Threading his kicking legs into clean rompers, Harry glanced at Severus, who was doing his best to coordinate his movements in order to crawl.

“Your Papa needs to learn how to play, Sevvy, maybe you can teach him.”

Holding Sevvy in one arm, Harry scooped Severus up in the other arm. Both babies threw an arm around his neck as he carried them into the sitting room. Sitting down, Harry settled Severus beside them and summoned two warmed bottles. Sevvy leaned down and tossed Dragon toward his Papa, who gathered the soft toy to him with a smile, content to wait his turn it seemed. Harry smiled at the exchange, Sevvy taking his bottle as he wiggled a foot in Severus’ general direction. His husband leaned against him and stuck Dragon’s tail in his mouth, chewing absently as his watched Onyx pounce on dust fairies. 

The afternoon passed peacefully, with Harry watching the two little ones play with each other and gang up on the kitten. Despite the added burden of having two babies to tend to, Harry enjoyed watching the two interact. Severus seemed to have relaxed enough to enjoy himself and Sevvy was thrilled to have both parents' undivided attention. The only problem that occurred was his husband’s absolute, and very vocal, refusal to sleep in the cot with Sevvy. Harry ended up spelling their bed to keep the baby from falling out, allowing Severus to cuddle with him and Sevvy to sleep in his old cot beside them.

~~~*~*~~~

Poppy brought the Ageing Potion down on Sunday afternoon, and fed it to the now toddler-sized Potions master in a training cup. Sevvy watched with wide eyes as his Papa returned to his proper size and age, promptly bursting into tears at the loss of his playmate. It had taken both Severus and Harry’s reassurance to settle the baby and put him down for a nap. Severus headed for their bedroom as Harry straightened the sitting room, before following.

“Harry?” 

His husband called to him softly as he stepped into the room and Harry wasn’t surprised to find Severus stretched out on the bed, naked. A surge of desire ran through him and Harry stripped out of his clothing quickly. Sliding in beside Severus, Harry pressed himself against the familiar warm flesh, reveling in the ability to do so. He sighed as the hands he loved stroked over his skin, slowly arousing him to a fever pitch. Severus urged Harry on top of him, where the now oiled fingers could comfortably prepare him as his mouth was thoroughly plundered. 

Pulling back to take a breath, Harry kissed a trail along Severus’ jaw line. “I missed you.”

Severus held his hip with one hand while the other aligned his cock, pulling Harry back as he pushed onto him. “I was not…that bad as an infant.”

Rocking forward and then back again, Harry let out a groan of satisfaction at the feeling of being filled. “Snarkiest little blighter I have ever seen,” he panted, rocking faster, “but you were so adorable…”

Severus snorted, thrusting up to meet him and Harry felt the delicious tightening in his balls. “Adorable, my arse!”

Harry tightened his muscles, trying to keep Severus’ cock at the same angle as it brushed his sweet spot. “Oh, yes… right there…that, too…”

A hand snaked between their bodies and Severus rubbed a thumb over the sensitized tip of Harry's penis and pushed him over the edge. He came so hard that Harry could only slump across his husband’s chest as Severus continued to thrust into him. Warmth filled him a moment later, as Severus melted beneath him. Harry snuggled closer even as Severus could do little more than loop an arm around his waist, and he sleepily planted a kiss on his husband’s chest.

“Big or little, you are precious to me, love,” Harry told Severus sleepily.

“And I adore you, my Harry,” he felt a kiss as Severus whispered into his hair, “for taking such good care of me, big and little.”

Harry just smiled as he drifted off, the memory of his two Severus’ sleeping side by side with Dragon squeezed between them, tucked away in his heart.

* * *

**Challenge 50:** Potions: _Swelling Solution_   
**Gulped**

Harry paused as he placed Severus’ post on his desk, a parchment catching his eye.

“Severus, is this your lesson plan for the coming week?”

His husband looked up from his seat on the floor, helping Sevvy bounce on his toes. “It is.”

Harry’s head snapped up, and he gulped.

“Why?” Severus frowned.

Harry shuddered. “After all we’ve gone through with **this** week’s choice, I don’t want to consider what Swelling Solution might cause.”

Severus smirked, eyes gleaming, but Harry was ready. Dropping beside him, Harry whispered fiercely.

“Don’t even think about it! My Slytherin Sex God needs no enhancement!”

* * *

**Challenge 51:** Book Covers (UK Adult)  
 **Hiss**

_The heavy golden locket swings tantalizingly out of reach and Harry hisses as he lunges for it, pain pulsing through his body. The serpentine ‘S’ catches the flickering candle light, the maniacal laughter grating._

__Crucio!_ Voldemort hisses, wand held lazily in one hand and locket swaying in the other. _

_Beyond the bastard lie a line of unconscious, Severus among them, and Harry’s anger built. Fighting against the excruciating pain, he tries again and again to summon the last Horcrux. Slytherin’s locket, its aura of Dark magic as blood red as Lord Voldemort’s eyes, sways just out of reach._

_He’s failed._

* * *

Harry hissed at the remembered pain, struggling for a moment against the warm body spooned behind him. The warm length shifted, the arm around his waist tightened, as the hand cupping his belly began to stroke him gently.

Harry gasped, a half-sob really. _Severus!_

He hadn’t failed. It was just a nightmare! Severus was holding him, Sevvy sound asleep in his cot with a strangle-hold on Dragon, and Onyx curled in the corner of Severus’ pillow the kitten had claimed. Their baby girl kicked gently, reminding him of her presence, and the suffocating terror receded. 

“Alright, love?”

“I am now.”

* * *

**Challenge 51:** Book Covers (UK Adult)  
 **Hissed**

* * *

The heavy gold of Slytherin’s locket gleamed behind the protective barriers in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. The Auror standing guard eyed Harry suspiciously, before recognition dawned, moving aside. Severus stood back near the fountain with a wide-eyed Sevvy held securely, Dragon gripped firmly.

The nightmares had continued and Severus felt seeing the locket, neutralized and safe, might help. It had done exactly that.

Relieved, Harry smiled at his husband, knowing this image would supersede the other in his mind and nightmares. The softening of those dark eyes in a dour face reminded Harry how loved he was.

* * *

Sevvy looked around in wonder at the colorful sights of Diagon Alley. Pulling Dragon closer, he snuggled into Papa; it would be bad if Dragon got lost. 

Daddy looked better since they left that dark place with lots of friends saying hello to him. Sevvy noticed Daddy’s smile didn’t make his eyes warm and sparkly like when he smiled at Sevvy and Papa.

A man with white hair gave Papa a mean look. Sevvy scowled back, that man’s hair should be ugly like his expression.

The man hissed as his hair stood straight up, turning a putrid yellow. Sevvy grinned.

* * *

Severus chuckled suddenly, his face buried in a pillow, as the memory of that afternoon resurfaced. The tongue probing and stretching him stopped and Severus hissed as something much larger slid into him. Harry snapped his hips, pounding his prostate while nimble fingers twisted and tugged at his foreskin. Severus clenched his muscles, taking Harry with him when he came.

Severus cuddled Harry, sharing a soft kiss as his hand stroked his belly.

“Do you think she will be as powerful?”

“They are **your** children, love.”

“And it was you Sevvy was _protecting_!”

“Indeed,” Severus smirked. “The intelligence is mine.”

* * *

**Whispering**

Sevvy crawled to where Daddy was stretched out on Sevvy’s special rug. He looked like he was sleeping and Sevvy carefully placed Dragon on his chest. Poor Daddy needed a nap more that he did!

He squirmed around until he was cuddled into Daddy’s side. Sevvy slid his hand under Daddy’s shirt to touch Daddy’s baby bump.

“Camasenambapapadadababa,” ~ _Papa says when you come out I get to teach you everything! Come out soon, baby, so we can play!_

Sevvy kissed the bump before laying his head on Daddy’s tummy, yawning. Maybe a nap wasn’t such a bad idea.

* * *

Harry’s eyes opened when he felt the soft toy pushed on his chest, holding still as his son wiggled down and began whispering to his belly. Emotional tears welled as Sevvy kissed his sister before settling against Harry with a yawn. 

Waiting until Sevvy’s breathing deepened, Harry cupped his hand over Sevvy’s head, fingers stroking through the fine strands. Their baby girl moved slightly as if toward her brother, making Harry smile. Silently summoning a blanket to cover them, Harry allowed sleep to whisk him off to a world of warmth and love, dark eyes, soft caresses and laughing children.

* * *

Severus stepped into his chambers, his mind still on his research when his ankle was ambushed by Onyx. Snatching the kitten away from his target, Severus turned to make a comment, only to see his husband and son curled together before the hearth. Both were smiling in their sleep.

Quietly, Severus sat down on the couch, whispering to the kitten. “I wonder what they are dreaming of that could put that smile on their faces.”

Onyx meowed and butted his head against the still fingers. Severus scratched the kitten behind the ears absently; content to watch his beloved boys sleep.

* * *

**Challenge 52:** Pranks  
 **Scream**

Sevvy gripped the leg of Papa’s desk. He almost had this walking thing figured out, if his feet would just go where he wanted them to. Papa was muttering harsh-sounding words, making Sevvy giggle. Papa was ‘working’. Daddy was in the kitchen making good smells. ‘Nyx rubbed against his leg, tired of pouncing on Dragon.

Letting go, Sevvy managed two steps before grabbing the next leg. The corner of a green scroll caught his eye. Reaching up, Sevvy managed to touch the corner. There was a funny tug near his tummy, making him spin.

Sevvy didn’t have time to scream.

* * *

Severus drew a red slash through a paragraph. _Implausible!_ He scrawled.

“Bloody know-it-all Ravenclaw!” he huffed.

Onyx rubbed his ankle and Severus looked down. Little Severus was still tottering around his desk; Severus smiled at the look of triumph as his son took two unaided steps.

An unfamiliar green scroll sat on the corner of the desk. Severus frowned as he reached for it, but his son’s fingers brushed against it first. The scroll glowed for a second and Severus lunged as it and the baby disappeared.

Horrible images flashed through his mind, and Severus bit back a scream.

“Harry!”

* * *

“Harry!”

Trepidation gripped Harry at the sound of Severus’ strangled yell. He grabbed his wand, running. 

Severus was picking himself off the floor. “Portkey! The baby…”

Anger ripped through Harry at the thought of how terrified the seven-month-old would be. 

“Dobby!”

The house-elf appeared instantly. “How…”

“Sevvy is missing, search the castle!”

Dobby disappeared as Harry heard Severus incant _Point Me_. The wand swung toward the window. Outside; both men ran. Sunlight blinded Harry as he flew out the Entrance door. A pulse of fear, not his own, ran through him.

“Sevvy!”

Harry closed his eyes, Apparating through Hogwart’s wards.

* * *

Sevvy landed face down on grass in bright sunshine. He scrambled to his hands and knees, scared but trying not to cry.

“Fuck! It’s the kid! I need Snape!”

The voice startled him and Sevvy narrowed his eyes as two boys loomed over him.

“Bloody hell, mate – Snape’s gonna kill us! It’s supposed to be a prank!”

Sevvy sat back, shivering. 

“Come on, let’s go!” 

“We can’t leave him, he’s too little!”

“Someone will find him,” snarled the one Sevvy didn’t like.

Sevvy scowled. Papa and Daddy would be so worried. He concentrated; the green hair matched the boy’s tie.

* * *

Harry found himself on the Quidditch Pitch, Sevvy sitting nearby. A Slytherin seventh-year with green hair appeared ready to hex his son. Wind whipped around him as Harry snapped. The Slytherin was stunned, bound and wand in Harry’s hand with the blink of an eye. His Hufflepuff co-conspirator dangled in mid-air with a yelp of surprise.

Sevvy whimpered softly. Harry forgot everything else to slide to his knees beside his son. Trembling hands ran over Sevvy before pulling the baby tightly to his chest. Relief flowed through him; silent tears fell, as Sevvy hugged his neck tightly, and babbled excitedly.

* * *

The mean boy was suddenly gone and Sevvy could see Daddy. His hair whipped around his head and his eyes glowed, then the other boy was hanging in the air. Sevvy whimpered; he wanted Daddy.

Daddy was beside him, hands checking Sevvy before hugging him close. Sevvy was glad Dragon wasn’t there, he would’ve been scared. Wrapping his arms around Daddy’s neck, Sevvy clung tightly.

“Babaembabadada!” ~ _Bad, bad boy, Daddy!_

“I know, little love,” Daddy whispered.

Then Papa was there, his arms around them both as he made a funny noise.

“Papababadamina!” ~ _Papa, bad boy’s hair is green!_

* * *

Severus watched Harry rock their son to sleep. Light reflected off the bracelet adorning little Severus’ wrist, protective spells interwoven with tracing spells, like their wedding rings.

His Harry’s face was gentle, loving, but Severus couldn’t resist a smirk. Everyone seemed to forget this was the most powerful wizard in a millennium. Certainly the green-haired former student now in custody of the Aurors and his well-punished accomplice had. 

The baby would sleep fine, Severus was sure as Harry settled Sevvy and Dragon in their cot, but Daddy and Papa would cling to each other to keep the nightmares at bay.

* * *

**Challenge 52:** Pranks, part 2  
 **Scream II**

Severus slid Harry’s cock into his mouth, one hand spayed across the curve of baby belly, while fingers of his other stretched and teased. Harry moaned, arching into his caresses. Lifting Harry, Severus thrust hard, deep, taking them to completion; lips locked in a soul-deep kiss. A reaffirmation of their love.

Yesterday’s misadventure and today’s news of a plot by renegade Death Eaters, extracted by Veritaserum, was unsettling. They’d forever be targets. News of Harry’s Apparating through anti-Apparation wards to their son was leaked, to dissuade any others.

If anyone was foolish enough to try, Severus would make them scream.

* * *

**Challenge 53:** Pride  
 **Smirk**

Sevvy was letting Daddy help him walk across the room, when the door opened and Papa came in. Daddy had been hovering and Sevvy just wanted to try walking himself. Pulling his hands free, Sevvy lifted his arms and make his feet move towards Papa, who stopped to watch him.

“Adamenadadapapa!” _Catch me, Papa!_ Sevvy told him.

It seemed such a long distance across the rug. His feet were sluggish, his toes dragged a bit but Sevvy made it. Papa swept him up, hugging him tightly. Sevvy smirked, filled with pride at his accomplishment.

He knew he could do it!

* * *

Harry let go of his son’s hands, watching with trepidation and pride as the baby took hesitant footsteps toward Severus. His heart clenched when it looked like Sevvy was going to stumble and fall. Severus lifted him as Sevvy giggled madly, a purely Snape smirk on his little face, and Harry’s heart melted when Severus’ prideful look mirrored their son’s.   
Harry embraced them both. “I knew you could do it, Sevvy! Daddy is so proud of you!”

“Yes,” Severus pressed a kiss into the soft, fine hair. “Papa’s especially satisfied with your achievement, my little serpent.”

Harry rolled his eyes.

* * *

“Seven months old, and he’s walking!” Harry moaned as Severus slipped into bed beside him.

Severus wrapped his arms around his husband, smirking in the darkness. “I am delighted at little Severus’ accelerated development. It’s also gratifying to see him as happy with his achievements as we are, as neither you nor I ever experienced parental pride.”

“No,” Harry answered softly.

Severus cupped Harry’s arse, as he began to slowly rub against Harry. “I’m proud of you as well, my Harry. Allow me to demonstrate.”

Severus kissed Harry deeply, hungrily; a counterpoint to the slow frottage, and both intensely pleasurable.

* * *

**Challenge 54:** Wrath  
 **Breathe Deeply**

Sevvy bounced on his toes, clinging to the couch as he reached for Onyx, draped safely along the back. The scene didn’t produce the usual joy in Harry, his thoughts introspective as he sat on the rug. 

Fury still seethed within him over the attempt to harm his family the week before. The need to hunt down the perpetrators, seek revenge, burned in his gut. The baby shifted restlessly; Harry began to breathe deeply, calmingly. 

Despite the hardships Harry had endured, true hatred wasn’t an emotion he’d felt often. Only Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort had truly felt his wrath.

* * *

Sevvy scowled at ‘Nyx and then at Daddy, who wasn’t paying attention to Sevvy’s plight. Pushing away, he walked to where Daddy sat; delighted when Daddy’s eyes light-up as he caught Sevvy.

Sevvy leaned forward to cup Daddy’s cheeks like Papa did when they kissed. “Mamdepadbabomtapapadada!” ~ _I don’t like when you frown! Papa and I worry, Daddy!_ ~ 

Daddy hugged him, planting a loud kiss on his nose making Sevvy giggled. “I love my precious boy.”

Sevvy reached to hug Daddy’s head. His glasses fell, but Daddy wasn’t mad, he loved Sevvy so much. Daddy only got mad at bad people.

* * *

Severus watched as their son pulled Harry from his contemplative thoughts. In the past few days, he had felt the deep-seated rage in Harry’s Slytherin side fester, threatening to consume his sweet, loving husband. Both knew they would have to bid their time, but it was easier for Severus to accept than Harry. 

Harry needed to purge the anger, set aside the vengeance, and save the wrath for when it would count. Revenge is best dealt with a cool hand, Severus knew as he moved to join Harry and little Severus.

Severus needed to love the darkness from his Harry.

* * *

Lips traced the contours of his rounded belly, worshiping the soft skin. The bond between them hummed with the deep love he and Severus shared. Silently, Harry could feel the intensity of emotion with every stroke of the slender fingers, every touch of his lips. The baby fluttered happily as Severus dispelled the tight ball of hatred inside him.

“Breathe deeply, beloved,” the husky voice told him, “banish the Darkness.”

Harry concentrated hard as he was penetrated; the slow slide of flesh intoxicating. He exhaled once, and again, releasing the rage, allowing Severus’ love to warm the chill left behind.

* * *

**Challenge 54:** Wrath  
 **Deep Breath**

A noise had Severus out of bed, wand in hand, before his eyes were open. Onyx arched his back, claws pulling at the rug, bottle-green eyes narrowing at him accusingly. Without bothering with his dressing gown, Severus stumbled to the hallway, feeling strangely off-balance. A glance into the nursery showed little Severus sleeping, a strangle-hold on Dragon.

As upset as Harry was, he’d at least retained his grip on reality, Severus chided himself, sitting on the couch. He took a deep breath. Some war hero he was, allowing a kitten to startle him so. Poor animal didn’t deserve his wrath.

* * *

“I almost hexed Dobby yesterday, love” Harry said, standing in the doorway.

Severus scowled. “I see no reason to finance a bonding ceremony if you can already read my mind.”

“Git,” Harry said affectionately, pushing his husband down into the soft leather. 

With a slow kiss, Harry aligned their bodies, warm flesh pressed together. He rocked his hips until Severus reached between them, wrapping his hand around both cocks. Warm fingers splayed across his arse as Harry took a deep breath and with heated flesh sliding together, rocked them to completion. 

Harry wasn’t the only one who needed demons banished.

* * *

**Challenge 55:** Lust  
 **Breathe Sweetly**

Severus concentrated on the final phase of the Wolfsbane Potion, flicking his wand to spell the fire lower as his left hand guided the stirring-rod in one last counter-clockwise stroke. Out of the corner of his eye, Severus saw movement and spun, wand at ready.

A nervous house-elf stood inside the door, tea tray in hand, a whisper of fragrant steam identified it as Ceylon, his favorite. Severus breathed deeply, yearning for a cuppa. 

Discipline won over desire, “Get out,” he snapped, “no tea in here!”

The house-elf quivered, grabbing Severus’ sleeve. A snap of fingers and Severus was gone.

* * *

Daddy was angry. Sevvy gripped Dragon tightly as Daddy put his head in the fire. Uncle Fredngeorge stepped out. Daddy kissed Sevvy’s forehead.

“I’ll be back with Severus; guard my son with your lives.” 

Bad boy must’ve taken Papa, Sevvy thought. Fredngeorge seemed upset, one held him and the other paced. Sevvy frowned, they needn’t worry, Daddy would take care of it, and Papa would make sure. Didn’t Fredngeorge know they should take care of him?

“Amanapadabametas!” ~ _My nappy is yucky!_

When both godfathers blinked at him, Sevvy sent their trousers away, making their pants wet. Fredngeorge understood that.

* * *

Harry Apparated silently to a dimly-lit room, a shielding spell protecting the baby. Severus stood defiantly, held by black-robed figures. 

“For a mediocre wizard, your lust for power is ludicrous, Jugson!”

“Crucio!” A red-faced wizard screamed.

Harry didn’t bother with his wand, stepping forward to punch the would-be Dark Lord in the face. He dropped, as the building began to shake with Harry’s anger. A wave of his hand stupefied the others and Severus was free. 

Sliding his arm around Severus’ waist, Harry blushed at his husband’s incredulous look.

“What? You know I’m pants at Unforgivables!”

And Apparated them home.

* * *

Harry loved the way Severus’ dark eyes turned molten with lust and love as he moved over the lean body. Slender fingers cupped the curve of his belly as Harry worshipped his husband’s lips, his own desire evident. Nipping and tweaking, Harry slid downward where a long cock demanded his attention.

They were safe again, the conspirators locked away; harmony restored. 

As if reading his mind, Severus stroked his hair as Harry moved lower. “Breathe sweetly of our love, my Harry.”

Harry breathed the heady fragrance as he slid his cock into Severus, loving them both to a sweet release.

* * *

**Challenge: Angst-free Drabbles**   
**Softly Breathing**

Sevvy scowled at ‘Nyx as the kitten sprang from the corner to bat at Dragon’s tail. He yanked the soft toy closer and then giggled as ‘Nyx pounced again. Sevvy twitched Dragon again and the kitten jumped into his lap. 

Still giggling, Sevvy tried to pat ‘Nyx on the head like Daddy did, but the kitten scurried away. With a pout, Sevvy crawled over to the couch where Daddy laid, his head in Papa’s lap. Daddy’s eyes were closed. Pulling himself to his feet, Sevvy pushed Dragon underneath the paper Papa was reading.

“Abmadeumbedatapapa!” ~ _I want up too, Papa!_

* * *

Severus set the paper aside, settling his son on the thigh Harry’s head wasn’t occupying. Little Severus looked up at him with familiar dark eyes, the absolute trust in them long absent from his own. Harry shifted in his sleep; Severus carded his free hand through the soft raven hair, until the pregnant wizard was again softly breathing. 

The baby watched solemnly before leaning over to kiss his Daddy’s head. He pushed Dragon into Harry’s face and looked up at Severus with a brilliant smile.

“I am sure Daddy appreciates your gesture, my little serpent.”

Harry snickered from his lap.

* * *

Harry stood beside the cot watching Sevvy, who laid softly breathing as he slept, Dragon cuddled close. The past week had been one commotion after another and Harry was ready to resume their normal, quiet routine.

Arms slipped around him from behind, and Harry sighed at the feel of the lean body pressing against him. One hand cupped his belly as the other slid up his chest. Their daughter stirred and fluttered at her Papa’s touch.

“Alright, beloved?” The rich voice sent a wave of warmth and love through him.

“Perfect,” Harry assured Severus, interlocking their fingers over the baby.

* * *

**Challenge:** 56: Gluttony   
**Quietly**

Sevvy snuggled into Papa’s arms, hands gripping his bottle tightly. His foot nudged the book Papa was reading, careful not to kick. Papa let him hold his own bottle like a big boy, he wanted to behave like one. 

This was one of his never-empty bottles and Sevvy could drink all the rich, warm milk he wanted. He sucked greedily, Daddy never let him drink as much as he wanted, but Daddy was taking a nap.

Sevvy’s tummy felt terribly full, grumbling its unsettled state. He pulled the nipple out of his mouth, in time to throw-up everything he drank.

* * *

A lap full of vomit startled him and Severus banishing it swiftly. Little Severus dropped his bottle and quietly whimpered. Severus immediately realized his mistake, cleaning up with a flick of his wand. 

“You’re quite the glutton, my little serpent,” Severus told his son, gently rubbing his back. “You must learn moderation when confronted by Gryffindor tendencies.”

Carrying the baby and Dragon, Severus made his way to the nursery. Washing and changing little Severus, he settled both into the cot.

“I think a nap will settle your stomach,” Severus kissed the silky hair. “I’ll go tend to Daddy’s needs now.”

* * *

Harry quietly whimpered. The exquisite feeling of being sucked into Severus’ talented mouth, a slick finger breaching him, drew him from sleep. Heated skin pressed on his, a hard length rubbed against his calf. Weaving his fingers into Severus’ fine hair, Harry arched into the heat. A brush against his prostate sent Harry over the edge Severus groaned his release. 

Harry tugged Severus up, devouring his mouth hungrily. “Brilliant way to wake up,” he sighed. 

Severus gathered him close and Harry basked in the unspoken love.

“Your sweet essence incites my gluttony,” Severus whispered, “I’ll never get enough of you.”

* * *

**Challenge:** 56: Gluttony   
**Softly Sighed**

Harry softly sighed as his eyes traced the lines of Severus’ angular face, relaxed in sleep. Severus said he couldn’t get enough as they made love; Harry knew how he felt. He greedily soaked up the love his husband and son gave him, a glutton for every drop.

Harry’s greatest fear was they were too happy, too greedy; that it would be taken away. The thought brought a sharp prickle of tears to his eyes. A tear spilled down.

The baby stirred, as if reassuring her Daddy. 

Severus shifted, sighing softly. “…love you…”

Harry snuggled closer, basking in the warmth.

* * *

**Challenge:** 56: Gluttony   
**Derisive Snort**

Harry padded into the bedroom, carefully sliding back into bed. Severus lay curled on his side and Harry snuggled happily against him.

“You’ve done it again, haven’t you?”

Harry shifted guiltily. “I had to, Severus, she wanted…”

A derisive snort interrupted his explanation. A whisper of sound, a potion vial pressed to his lips, as a gentle hand caressed the skin over where their daughter slept.

“This baby may be a glutton for cucumbers, beloved, but I chose not to spend the rest of the night with the bellyache _you_ suffer from them.”

The warmth of Severus’ love filled him.

* * *

**Challenge:** 57: Sloth   
**Contemptuous Sniff**

A contemptuous sniff was the only reaction Severus gave at seeing the headlines in the latest _Daily Prophet_ :

**The Vanquisher of Voldemort: Super-wizard or Sloth?  
Is Harry Potter living up to his potential?**

His third year Hufflepuffs, with their inability to brew a simple potion, felt the edge of his displeasure, Severus knew as he entered his rooms that evening. Little Severus squealed and toddled toward him. Tiny arms wrapped around his knees had a calming effect. Strong arms slid around his waist.

“I left Sevvy’s toys scattered about,” an amused Harry said. “I’ve an image to live up to.”

* * *


End file.
